


Changing the Path

by thextruth



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Parent Fox Mulder, Post-Movie: The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008), Pregnant Dana Scully, Romance, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thextruth/pseuds/thextruth
Summary: What does a dream or a nightmare mean for Dana Scully? Will she find the truth about her child? Will her life be in danger? Will she believe in her visions? Will she be able to convince Mulder?





	1. Chapter 1

\- Scully, he was our son! - he yells this time helpless, his eyes fighting against the tears that threaten to fall

\- No - she says again with a sigh, she feels nausea, she is sick - William was an experiment, Mulder -

He looks at her with eyes clouded by tears, an incredible expression of sadness on his face - What are you talking about? - he is afraid of the answer

She gives two steps closer to him looking into his eyes, she is breathless and hopeless - Mulder… He was an idea. Born in a laboratory - 

Mulder is sad but also angry, he can’t believe her words - But you were his mother -

She shakes her head - No, I.. I carried him. And I bore him. But I was never a mother to him... I wasn't - her voice breaks - William... William was… - She can’t finish her line, she can’t hurt him that way, she just can’t

But there’s no need for her to say it, he gets it, his pain is too deep and he can’t face the truth, he just can’t - For so long, I believed - his voice breaks slowly - What am I now if I'm not a father? - he asks with a thread of voice

She listens to his question that resounds with force in her head, and the presence of her unborn child is put between them, she manages to sketch a small smile in the middle of her pain, that baby is the only thing that can save them now - You are a father - she whispers, her voice is now full of emotion

He frowns and looks at her with a question -What are you talking about? - he asks, she can’t find her voice, so she holds his wrist guiding his hand to the swelling below her belly button, he opens his hand and puts his full palm on her belly, opening his eyes with surprise and a new hope - That's impossible - is all he can say

\- I know - her voice is a trembling whisper, tears fill her eyes - I know it is - she looks up to him and tears roll down her cheeks - It's more than impossible - She knows it, but this time nobody did it, only the two of them, it's just theirs, nobody is going to take this baby away, nobody will chase them anymore.He draws her to him, and she fits perfectly below his chin, the perfect match.

 

A wave of nausea forces her to get out of bed and run to the bathroom, she opens the toilet lid quickly and empties the contents of her stomach that were left over from the previous day, after finishing she stands up and washes her mouth in the sink, then rests her hands on the edge of the counter and looks at herself in the mirror. Her face pale because of the nausea, bags under her eyes from insomnia, her messy pigtail with disheveled hair around her face, an image of destruction and sadness that makes her feel even worse. She goes back to bed and throws herself on the sheets, those sheets that are not hers, that don’t smell like him, that aren’t as comfortable or warm as their own, the cold of the morning seeps under the door but she doesn’t want to leave that hotel room, she just wants the dreams to disappear and Mulder's arms to surround her with tenderness. 

What do those dreams mean? What's happening with her? Is that the future that awaits them? Her son dead to save Mulder, who is supposedly not his father, and a second pregnancy at 54? Are those the repressed desires of her being or her worst nightmares? Or is that all true? She closes her eyes tightly shaking her head and cries, wishing she could tell Mulder what is happening to her.

* * *

  
  


Mulder wakes up and finds Scully's side empty, damn, why things have to be so hard? Why does she have to leave every time something she doesn’t like appears? Why she just doesn’t tell him what she thinks directly and try to fix it? She just retracts and runs away without saying a word. He stretches slowly and when he pulls a leg out from under the sheets, he feels how the cold of the morning chills him. After closing his eyes again for two minutes, he stands up quickly and goes to shower before he can repent.

 

Mulder walks across a snow field alone. Then he walks down a snowy track through some trees and to the place where the huge block of ice had been removed. He stares down at the yellow police crime scene tape. Then he looks up at the cliff face. He drives along another track and sees the "No Hunting" sign the plow truck driver had knocked down. It has streaks of blood on it. He climbs up to the top of the cliff and looks down onto the crime scene below. Then he drives along a road in a small town nearby and pulls up at a gas station. As he fills up the car, he notices a nearby feed store - "Nutter's Feed, Animal Supply". He goes over to the door of the store just as the proprietor locks the door.

 

He notices the snowplough truck draw up outside, hides and then pulls out of a side street and follows him. Mulder pulls out his cell phone, which has the names Bowman, Gilligan, Scully and Shiban on quick-dial. The two vehicles are now out in the countryside, driving on a snow-packed road. The truck disappears over a rise in the road. Suddenly, Mulder hits the brakes as the snowplough truck has stopped just ahead. His car spins round on the icy road, hits the snowplough truck and rebounds. The airbag deploys, and Mulder is dazed. He sees that the truck has reversed to face him and Dacyshyn drives the truck hard into the side of Mulder's car, shattering the window. Dacyshyn pushes Mulder's car over a snow bank and sends it tumbling over and over down a steep slope.

* * *

  
  


Scully walks down a corridor and unlocks the door to her office. She sits at her desk, sorting through papers. One catches her eye: "Medical News Archives", which is an article about stem cell research carried out in Russia by which the intrathecal injection of stem cells in the base of the brain forced the acceptance of transplanted body parts, including joining the heads of two dogs on a single animal. While she's reading this closely, her computer beeps with a message: Printer stopped. She presses the restart button on her printer, which prints out enlargements of the photographs that were in the article. These show a dog's severed head and a dog with two heads. She leaves her office, dialling her cellphone. She realizes it's his voicemail so she leave a message.

After trying with Agent Drummy to know where Mulder is, she reaches higher in the Buro requesting Skinner’s help, her old boss is as willing to help her as in the old days.

 

In the upturned car, Mulder struggles to free himself. There is blood on his face and with difficulty he pulls himself out and gets to his feet. The snow grows heavier around him and with a staggering but determined step, he heads off to the scene of the accident. After an hour walking under the heavy snow, on an icy road, he sees the truck down the side-road and jogs towards it, he opens the driver's door to find out it's unoccupied. He looks around, then picks up a wrench and jogs further down the track.

 

The minutes seems like an eternity, Scully accompanied by Skinner arrive at the scene of the accident, her stomach writhes at the thought that he could have died in that fall and that he is now badly injured somewhere under the snow, Skinner guesses her thoughts by observing her expression and offers to seek Mulder with her in the frozen night.

In Skinner's car, Scully has seen something after driving a few miles, she gets out the car and walks over to a row of mail boxes. She opens the mailbox and looks through the mail, as she does so she quotes what Father Joe had said to her “ _ The glory of God to hide a thing. I've got it. It's an invoice for medical supplies to a Dr. Uroff-Koltoff. It's an address on Bellflower Road” _

* * *

  
  


After climbing Mulder to the backseat of Skinner's truck, Scully also climbs next to him and puts his head on her legs stroking his hair. Skinner drives as fast as he can, although Mulder is not in danger of death, the impression of having found him about to be cut his throat shakes Scully. He is almost unconscious due to the medicine supplied in his system, but opens his eyelids with great difficulty from time to time to look at her and make sure he is not dreaming, that she is really by his side. Her expression is sad and her face is pale like a paper, Skinner looks at both of them in the rearview mirror to make sure they are both well, it's just like before, getting into trouble, saving each other and him taking them out of the biggest trouble, he can’t help smiling a little for himself, he hadn’t realized how much he missed them.

 

After healing Mulder's wounds and moving him to a room, Skinner says goodbye wishing them less adventures, Mulder thanks him for having protected him from the cold and Scully thanks him for all the help received. Scully sits in a chair next to Mulder’s bed in silence, she looks at the floor with sadness.

\- Hey!.. Scully come on, look at me - Mulder says in what seems like a whisper. But she continues to look at the ground and tears begin to run down her cheeks, he stretches his hand towards her and holds her chin carefully trying to lift her face towards him - Don’t cry honey, you saved me, that’s all that matters now -

She looks at him with her chin trembling and frowns sadly - I'm sorry I left like that, that's what I always do and I'm really sorry, I put you in danger and I walked away when you needed me most, please forgive me -

He smiles tenderly caressing her cheek - I have nothing to forgive, forgive me for being so stubborn and wanting you to accompany me into the deepest darkness all the time, I don’t want to do that anymore -

She half smiles and takes his hand from her cheek and kisses it. Suddenly she feels dizzy and begins to breathe quickly, Mulder sits on the bed scared - Scully, Scully, what's wrong? - She looks at him wide-eyed and then loses consciousness, he brings her to him and screams for help by repeatedly touching the emergency button on his bed.

* * *

 

When Scully regains consciousness it is Mulder who holds her hand sitting by her bed, she sits down suddenly and the dizziness forces her to lie down again

\- If you wanted to get revenge scaring me, you did it Scully - He says putting a strand of hair behind her ear - How are you feeling honey? -

She half smiles with her eyes closed - dizzy - Mulder laughs and kisses her forehead - the truth is that I've been feeling bad for the last two weeks, but with the FBI case and Christian, I haven’t had time to take care of myself -

Mulder looks at her with concern and seeing his expression she strokes her cheek - It's nothing serious Mulder, I think I'm tired, I haven’t rested enough or slept enough, and every time I fall asleep I have nightmares -

He frowns interested in her last words - What kind of nightmares? -

Before she can answer, the door of the room opens and a doctor greets them smiling - How is Mrs. Scully feeling? -

Scully half sits on the bed still holding Mulder's hand - Actually I feel very dizzy and tired, but I think it's accumulated fatigue -

The doctor smiles and shakes her head - There is nothing to worry about, you are perfectly healthy - Mulder sighs with relief - I can only congratulate you - both look at each other with surprise and look at the doctor again - You are expecting a child -


	2. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully tries to understand what is happening to her

Scully is left with her mouth open without knowing what to say, it isn't supposed to be possible for her to get pregnant, only one question is formed in her head and it is Mulder who asks

\- Are you sure? because she can’t have children? Are you completely sure? - The doctor looks at them with surprise but confirms the news, then leaves the room to give them time to assimilate her words. 

Mulder looks at Scully and sees that her gaze is lost, he squeezes her hand to get his attention, but she continues to look at the void. 

Her mind shows her a series of images causing a sharp pain in her temple, she can see how the relationship of both deteriorates and both get into in complete darkness, she can see Mulder sick with depression and herself leaving the house and leaving him alone.

Mulder takes her face with both hands calling her name and she returns to reality with a gasp - Scully, what’s wrong? - he says with a concerned frown

She looks at him with fear and tears begin to form in her eyes - Mulder I don’t know what's happening to me, what the hell is happening? - 

He approaches her to his body and she rests her head on his chest, he caresses her hair and whispers in her ear that everything will be fine, she clings to him tightly and breathes deep through her mouth to calm down

Mulder's mind works a thousand times an hour, something usual in him, Scully is pregnant but doesn’t seem to worry too much about it, there is something else that is disturbing her and he can’t understand what it is, what the hell is happening, he repeats her words in his mind, he needs her to tell him about her nightmares or visions, because what just happened was not a dream. He hugs her tightly and kisses her crown, if there's something he can’t stand it’s that his Scully suffers and even more when he doesn’t understand what is happening.

She pulls away from him and looks into his eyes, her blue wells begin to redden with tears and that makes him feel a deep sadness - Mulder, I can’t be pregnant, I need you to tell the doctor to rerun the tests - she says wiping her tears with her fingers, he just looks at her nodding and leaves the room confused, he knows he can’t contradict her, not now.

She stays in bed without knowing what to think, the doctor told her she was pregnant and new visions came to her mind, she can’t understand what is happening, after everything she has lived in the X files next to Mulder, after seeing so many people experience strange phenomena, after being abducted herself, having been separated from their son and having a normal life again, it seems that the paranormal begins to catch her one more time, but she can’t understand what her visions want let her know, according to the future she had no more children, then, is she in danger of having an abortion or the doctor is wrong?

Mulder goes back into the room and sits on the bed next to her, takes one of her hands in his and looks into her eyes seriously - Speak to me Scully, tell me what's happening? A few hours ago you were worried about my life and now it's me who doesn’t know what to think, tell me what's wrong with you? -

Scully swallows with difficulty and looks for the words to explain, but it is very difficult for her to do it because she doesn’t understand it herself - Mulder, please, can we talk about this at home, I have to organize my ideas, I feel completely lost at this moment - he smiles with understanding and nods

\- So that means you’re coming back home with me? - he asks with a little smile forming in the corners of his lips. She looks at him understanding his words and remembers that a week ago she left home, although she never thought it would be a permanent decision. She tries to talk but he puts his index finger on her lips - You don’t have to say anything, I knew that you wouldn’t leave forever, and I'm more than happy you're coming home with me - she pouts trying not to cry again and he kisses her forehead tenderly

The doctor returns to the room and tells them that the exams are correct, but that new results will be sent to their email in a couple of hours, and informs them that both can go home.

* * *

 

When she gets home Scully is so tired that she goes to sleep and Mulder doesn’t stop her, after a while he checks his email and the results are the same, she is pregnant, he lies down on the sofa to think, eight years ago they had a son, they never knew how it was possible, but according to Scully and Reyes the child was special, she gave him up because of circumstances beyond her and the fear that he might be hurt because of her. But why is she pregnant now? They haven’t been in contact with anything paranormal, the smoking man is death, and the last case just happened and she didn’t interfere in anything, besides, she must have several weeks of pregnancy already. 

After more than an hour of racking his brains trying to understand the current situation, the sleep overcomes him. Scully on the other hand fall asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. So many things happened in the last 24 hours that her body couldn’t take it anymore but the dreams catch her again.

* * *

 

Scully walks through an underground parking garage to her SUV. She unlocks her vehicle using her remote key fob and is about to get in when she realises there was something on the tailgate window as she walked past. Someone has written "Don’t give up" in the dirt on the window with their finger. Mulder suddenly emerges from beside a pillar behind her vehicle.

\- There's something called the Venus Syndrome. It's a runaway global warming scenario that leads us to the brink of the Sixth Extinction. Those with means will prepare to move off the planet into space, which has already been weaponized against the poor, huddled masses of humanity that haven't been exterminated by the über-violent fascist elites. If you believe in that kind of thing - he looks tired and disappointed, she looks at him with tenderness

\- You look exhausted, Mulder - she says almost in a whisper, she looks tired too and sad

He tries to make a joke out of the situation - It was a long day at the office…- both try to smile but seems impossible, her look is sadder with every minute that passes

\- I don't know if you saw, but... Tad O'Malley pulled the plug - he denies with his head a little angry

\- They're very good, these guys, you know? - she looks down trying to avoid his gaze, Mulder gets serious waiting for her next question.

\- And what about Sveta? Where is she? - the poor girl lied in national television and disappeared

\- I'm sure they scared her to death - Scully is sad, he can see it now, what’s wrong with her, he needs to know.

\- We need to find her, Mulder. We need to protect her, no matter what - his voice is about to break into tears, now he is intrigued

He frowns and look into her eyes - Why? You said her tests came back negative - she keeps talking in a whisper and he leans down a little looking for her eyes

\- I ran them again. In fact... I sequenced her entire genome because I didn't trust the initial results - she is holding back her tears, his brain is on fire, he is trying to understand her words

\- Are you saying she has alien DNA? - he asks with new hope, she lied the first time, he knew it

\- And I sequenced my own genome... because of my history and... because we have a child together - now he can’t breathe, is like if someone punch him hard in the chest, she is talking about herself, someone did something to his Scully and now she’s scared and sad

\- Scully... what are you saying? - she swallows and makes a paused that seems extremely long for him - I'm saying she's not the only one... I'm saying someone has to stop these sons of bitches - 

* * *

Scully wakes up startled and sits on the bed breathing hard, her forehead is sweaty and her hands cold, she looks around to make sure she is really at home, then she stands up and goes down the stairs looking for Mulder, when she sees him sleeping on the couch she half smiles, he hears her footsteps and wakes up worried - Are you okay, Scully? - he asks, sitting down and looking at her carefully

She half nods and walks towards the kitchen in search of a glass of cold water, he follows her and sits in the dining room without stopping looking at her - I checked the email Scully, the results are the same - She doesn’t turn around but he knows which is her expression at this moment, she tightens her jaw and closes her eyes, then turns to look at him and drinks from her glass - I don’t want to press you Scully, but what do you think of this baby? -

She sits heavily in front of him and stares at him - I don’t know what to think Mulder, You know how long I've wanted to have another child?.. But I've always been afraid, for William, I think it's not fair - her voice breaks and tears begin to roll down her cheeks - But I'm not going to make myself hope, given my condition and my age it may not even come to term - she says looking at the water in the glass in front of her

\- How can you talk like that, Scully? - He says surprised

She sighs and shakes her head - Mulder, I don’t know what is happening to me, I don’t even know how to explain it, I only know that whatever it is that I’m seeing, is us, in not a too distant future, and we don’t have any other child, we aren’t even together - she says raising her voice in desperation, she stands up and walks around the room, he looks at her with concern - First, I saw you telling me that William was death and the smoking man was death too, he actually shot him thinking he was you and I didn’t even care, how is that possible, the smoking man is death, right? - She waits for his answer but Mulder doesn’t know what to say - And then I told you I was pregnant, 10 years from now, it’s absurd - She wipes her tears away but keeps walking - Then in the hospital I saw you again, you were sick this time, it wasn’t far from this moment, you were depressed and I left you, forever, why? How can I be so selfish? - She is yelling now and Mulder's concern grows more every second - And just before I came downstairs I saw you again, it was before the first dream, and I was telling you… - She stops in front of him and look into his eyes - I was telling you... I have alien DNA - She starts breathing faster and runs towards the bathroom shutting the door behind her

Mulder gets up quickly and runs after her, stands by the door and puts his ear against the wood to listen, she is vomiting and crying, he then opens the door and crouches behind her stroking her back - Don’t worry honey, I'm here, you're not alone, and we're going to find a solution, we’ll find the answers together - she continues crying until she empties her stomach completely in the toilet, then closes the lid and sits on the floor, he stretches out his arm and dips a cloth in the sink, then slowly passes it through her forehead and through her mouth, she half turns and hides her head in his chest and cries hard, he hugs her tenderly feeling completely lost.

 


	3. Questions

 Later, both are lying on the bed holding each other, she’s laying her head on his chest and he’s stroking her hair - Mulder - she says calling his attention - I do want to have a baby -

\- I know - he says kissing her crown

\- It's just that... I'm afraid something will go terribly wrong - she says with a frown - Do you want to have another child? - she asks cautiously after a while

 

He moves a little on the bed trying not to bother her and sighs - What do you think Scully? - he asks, she raises her head to look at him and sees him smile - I want it all with you Scully, and another child would make me very happy and I know it would fill your whole life, and the only thing I want, is to see you happy - she pouts and comes closer to him to kiss him.

Both merge into a tender and deep kiss that seems almost comforting, and although in the head of both there are too many questions, only for this moment, they seem to forget everything and focus only on the feeling that the kiss produces them - I love you Scully - he says in her lips, she smiles and keeps kissing him a little longer

At that moment a new vision envelops her producing a terrible pain in her temple causing her to gasp in pain, he hugs her more towards him unsure of what to do

 

\- Oh. Speak of the devil - he says with amusement 

\- I can't sleep, Mulder - 

He looks at her with surprise - What's the problem? - 

\- Something about this case is getting under my skin - Scully says exhaling forcefully

He half smiles  - Well, we've had stranger cases, Scully-

 She pouts - Can you hold me? - she says with a trembling jaw

He nods without think it twice - Yeah. I can do that - he says pulling the covers so she can snuggle under 

\- What's gonna happen? - she says quietly after a while

\- What's gonna happen when? - 

\- When we're old - she says knowing how it sounds

\- What do you mean "when"? - he says with a smirk

\- I mean, sooner or later we're gonna retire and… Are we gonna spend time together? - her voice is sweet and he can feel a bit of concern in her question 

\- I’ll come push your wheelchair with my wheelchair - he says with a chuckle 

\- That's not what I mean - she says quietly again making him think 

\- Oh, I'll always be around, Scully. Offering bulletproof theories of genius that you fail to assail with your inadequate rationality - she smiles and closes her eyes for a few seconds 

\- And I'll always be around to prove you wrong. Hmm. Promise - she says with a chuckle, he smiles pleased - No, but that's not what I mean - she says breathing out 

\- What do you mean? - he says with a sigh 

\- What if you meet someone?.. What if you meet someone... younger who wants to have kids? -

\- Oh, that's what you mean… - he sighs again - Well you could do the same. You could meet someone and have kids - 

She laughs, she didn't expect a question back, was he asking seriously? He knows her, so he must know the answer to that - Mulder, that's not gonna happen -

\- That's nonsense - he refutes

\- No, it's not... I'm... I'm at the end of that journey - she says sadly 

\- Do you want to have more kids? - he asks with interest

\- Well I would have liked to have had another one - she says thinking about it

\- At the risk of sounding insensitive, what's stopping you? - he asks

\- Mmm besides the fact that the first time was a miracle? And besides the fact that I don't have anyone to have one with even if I could? - both things are true, they might hurt, but is her reality

\- You're a woman of science - he says in her ear

She chuckles  - Mulder, sometimes I think the world is going to hell and that we're the only two people who can save it -

 

* * *

 

She opens her eyes again breathing hard and finds herself hugging Mulder tightly, he separates her from his body to look at her - Are you okay? - he asks worried

She nods and closes her eyes again unloading her head heavily on the pillow, he expects her to say something patiently - Mulder, we had this conversation in the future, and we did not have any more children as far as I could see - she says tears falling on the pillow, she opens her eyes and look at him sadly - I don’t want to have to go through the pain of losing another child Mulder, I couldn’t stand it, I can’t - she says turning towards him and hiding her face against his warm body

He hugs her again with tenderness feeling how tears are also accumulating in his eyes - shhh, nothing bad is going to happen to you honey, I promise, this must mean something, or it would not make sense that you had these visions ... maybe… maybe it's a way to help us change the future - 

She raises her head to look at him with what looks like hope in her eyes - I hope so Mulder - he kisses her on the forehead and draws her to him again wanting to find answers to a question he doesn’t even know

 

* * *

 

Scully walks through the corridors of the hospital to her office, today is her first appointment with the OB to check the baby, after a week she still can not believe that she is pregnant and this will be the appointment that confirms it, when she enters her office, she sees Mulder sitting at her desk and she gets scared

\- Mulder! What are you doing here? - she asks him surprised, raising her voice

He looks at her and smiles - Do you think I would miss this Scully? I wouldn’t do it for anything in the world, I want to make sure you're not going to deny the baby this time - he says standing up and walking towards her 

She closes the door and walks to her desk, passing him by long - You should have warned me at least Mulder - she says a little disgusted

He shakes his head and turns to look at her again - Scully come on, things can’t be like this, I just tried to surprise you and ... you know what, if it seems like a bad idea I'm leaving - 

She turns quickly trying to stop him - No Mulder, please, I'm sorry, I'm just a little scared, sorry - she says taking off her doctor's coat and putting it on the back of the chair, he approaches her and opens his arms, she moves closer and embraces him closing her eyes and breathing in his scent - Do you think the baby will be okay? - she asks with fear 

\- Everything will be fine honey, don’t worry, I’m here - he says kissing her forehead 

She sighs and nods - Thank you for being here Mulder - he smiles and takes her hand walking out of the office  


 

The examination went well, the doctor said that the baby is in perfect condition same as Scully, according to the exams she has 8 weeks of gestation, she prescribed her vitamins and something for morning sickness, and they also scheduled an appointment for an ultrasound, Scully takes the rest of the afternoon off and goes home with Mulder.

 

He drives while she looks out the window, her eyes seem lost in the distance and he takes her hand gently, she turns to see him and frowns - Mulder, what do you think is going to happen? - 

\- What do I think will happen regarding what? - 

She sighs and looks forward to the road - With us, will we be together for the rest of our lives? Or are those visions that I have been having true and I will get away from you? - she says in a trembling voice

 He squeezes her hand and she turns to look at him again - Do you love me, Scully? - he asks seriously

 She looks at him and smiles - More than my own life Mulder - 

\- Then there you have the answer, I don’t think you can survive without me anyway, Scully - 

She let go of his hand and hits him lightly on the chest - Silly - he laughs and squeezes her nose with tenderness 

\- I think we should wait and see what happens in the next few months Scully, maybe it's just dreams, or maybe we'll find more answers, for now let’s just worry about the baby, okay? - he says bringing his hand to the still flat belly of her 

She sighs and looks at him biting her inner lip with nerves - Mulder, I think we should look for William, I know I promised not to, but with what's going on, I think it's necessary - 

He frowns and looks ahead again removing his hand from her belly - I don’t know Scully, the only thing we have done is to protect him, maybe we put him in danger when trying to investigate, eight years have passed and he already has a family -

She looks at him sadly - I know Mulder, I know what you're telling me is true, but if the visions continue, we'll have to do it, promise me -

He looks at her and nods seriously - I promise -

she rests her head on the back of the seat and sighs again, the truth is that both are confused, and the arrival of a new child makes William more present than ever, even more with the visions that don’t stop and that have no sense given their current situation, she just hopes that they are a lie, because it would go against her wishes, against the baby and her life with Mulder.


	4. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need a plan

 

Scully rests pleasantly on the couch while Mulder massages her feet, she has her eyes closed and both hands together on her belly - How are we going to call him, Scully? - Mulder says looking at her as he smiles, she opens one eye and looks at him causing him a cheerful laugh - It seems that someone is falling asleep thanks to a wonderful massage - she smiles and nods

 

\- Maybe it's a girl Mulder - she says still with her eyes closed

 

\- I know, it's just that I don’t like to call him or her "it", but I would be very happy with a mini Scully - she smiles and opens her eyes to look at him - I love you - he says looking at her with those eyes of love that make her heart beat faster

 

She removes her feet from his lap and sits next to him, then puts her hand on his cheek and kisses him sweetly - I love you too - he brings his face back to hers and continues to kiss her

 

two weeks without visions have led them again to feel more relaxed and enjoy that miracle that grows in Scully's womb, ten weeks of gestation, only five more to make sure that the greatest danger has passed, and although both think recurrently in the mysterious visions, they try not to do so, Scully because she feels her life can change drastically and Mulder, because he can’t fully understand the situation and gets angry not knowing how to help her.

 

\- Mulder, do you think we should tell mom about the baby yet? - she asks him like a child afraid of the answer

 

He smiles and draws her towards him with one arm - Anything you want honey, I think she will be happier than ever - she smiles and rests her head on his chest with a sigh. At that moment a sharp pain presses her temples and she clings to Mulder's shirt with all her strength

 

* * *

\- I know now why Mom asked for Charlie, even though he was out of her life. She wanted to know before he left that he'd be okay. She gave birth to him. She made him. He's her responsibility. And that's why she said what she said to us. She wanted to make sure that we'd be responsible, to know that William's okay. Even though we can't see him. I know that, as parents, we made a difficult sacrifice, to keep him safe. That it was for his own good to put him up for adoption. But I can't help but think of him, Fox. I can't help it. I believe that you will find all of your answers. You will find the answers to the biggest mysteries, and I will be there when you do - she is looking at him with tenderness, he turns to her but he can’t stand her gaze - But my mysteries... I'll never have answered. I won't know if he thinks of me, too, or, if he's ever been afraid and wished that I was there. Does he doubt himself because we left him? What questions does he have of me? The same that I have with this quarter? And I want to believe... I need to believe, that we didn't treat him like trash - her voice breaks completely and Mulder puts his arm around her.

 

* * *

 

She gasps for air and hears a voice next to her - Scully, Scully talk to me - is Mulder, is the real life again, she looks into his eyes and his expression relaxes a bit knowing she’s back with him - Scully, what did you see? -

 

She frowns and breathes through her mouth trying not to cry - Mulder, we must find William, we have to, this is becoming a nightmare and I think he’s feeling the same, he’s only eight years old, we must help our son - he tries to talk but she keeps talking - And I need to see my mom, I can’t lose her… and I must call Charlie, well Bill... -

 

Mulder puts both his hands on her cheeks trying to call her attention - Scully, stop! - she looks at him with eyes wide open and stops talking - You can’t do this Scully, I can’t fucking understand what’s going on - He stands and walks around the room while she looks at him in disbelief - I need you to tell me every little detail of each vision, I’m totally lost here, how am I supposed to help you when I can’t understand a word you say - he finishes speaking and stops short to look at her, she has her mouth open and looks at him with watery eyes

 

She stands up in anger and walks to the kitchen, then turns to look at him with eyes of rage wiping tears - And you think this is a game for me? This is a damn joke Mulder - she says raising her voice

 

He sighs crossing his arms over his chest and staring at her - then help me understand, how many visions have you already had, four? damn it Scully, we must do something -

 

\- I know Mulder, but the only solution I see is find our son, I know I said I won’t do it, but this is an emergency, if he’s feeling the same pain I’m feeling, I have to do something to help him, I’m completely sure this is him doing a sending. Why? That’s the difficult question here -

 

He walks towards her and put his arms around her, she rests her forehead on his chest and he kisses her crown - I’m sorry, I just wanna protect you Scully, but this is stranger than any x file we ever had - she lets out a low laugh and cross her hands behind his back - I think you should write down every vision so we can make some kind of plan - 

 

She looks up at him smiling - That’s my G-man - he kiss her forehead and then walk with her to his study to find a notebook, old habits - Can we use the computer, Mulder? -

 

He looks at her with a shake of his head - Of course not, it's easier to carry a notebook than a computer that can be damaged or run out of battery - 

 

She smiles and nods - Fine, you’re right - 

 

He’s an old Fox, but he’s right, with a journal maybe things can clear up a bit, she tries to remember every little detail of each dream, but some words escape from her, she just knows the main subject of each and some lines that really hurted her, saying William was not her son just after he died, and revealing a new impossible pregnancy, just like the one right now, that’s maybe the vision that perturbed her the most, they should start by making a research about Spender, what if he really is alive? He looked perfectly fine for her, no burns at all, they need find him. Then Mulder’s depression, of one thing she’s sure, she won’t leave him no matter what, she can’t leave him, she love him too much to do that. Then the alien DNA, they were talking about a girl, what was her name? Something Russian, she can’t remember now, but the girl was telling the truth, they should find her too, maybe she has some answers, but first, check her Genome, she has to do that soon. Then the motel conversation, so many regrets, so many years apart, so much history between them, that’s a conversation that they should have now, she tries to remember every word, she needs to see if Mulder will answer differently, and her last vision, her mom’s death, it was a terrible conversation and the saddest situation for her, it might not have connection, but she has the chance to have a closer relationship with her mother now, she has to.

 

She writes down everything and Mulder reads what she wrote, he’s frowning, she just waits, his expression changes a few times and then he looks at her with eyes full of sadness and fear - I can’t believe this Scully, you really think William is doing this? - 

 

She swallows and nods - Well, I can’t be completely sure, but I think he is, who else can be? -

 

He tightens his jaw and looks at her seriously - What if this is some way of put us on the spotlight again, if the Smoking Man is really alive, he can be doing this, maybe he found a new way to manipulate us through your chip -

 

Scully breathes faster and looks at him with horror - God Mulder, I… I don’t know what to say -

 

\- What if he is trying to find William, if he is special, then maybe he needs him - he says interrupting her

 

She throws her head back on the sofa trying to think of Mulder's words, it may not be crazy, his theories have always been very accurate over the years, and if she relies on someone it's on him, that damn chip is part of her and will always be, and if that wretch is alive, he is capable of doing anything to drag them back into the darkness - Okay Mulder, but I think we should do the DNA test and ask Skinner for help, if we will find the damn smoker, we need help -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is shorter, but I'm trying to figure out some things I wanna do, and I don't want this to end very quick, hope you are enjoying it, remember leave me your comments and tell me your predictions about this story.


	5. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new vision brings a secret

 

Scully looks at the table, the DNA test doesn’t lie, there’s nothing, she can’t see anything weird in her test, it looks perfectly normal, she takes the piece of paper and walks out of her office as fast as she can.

 

Mulder is sitting on the opposite side of the table, he looks at the result and then looks at her, she has her elbows resting on the table and her head rests in her hands, she has that look of disappointment and skepticism that he has seen so many times before

 

\- The fact that the result is not as expected doesn’t mean that there is nothing strange in all this Scully -

 

She looks at him and frowns, pulling her elbows off the table and leaning heavily on the back of the seat - This doesn’t make sense, what the hell is going on Mulder, I thought we would find something and now we are back in the beginning ... I don’t know how I could be so stupid as to believe something so absurd -

 

He sighs and stands up, walks towards her and crouches beside her putting his hand on her thigh - Scully, it's not like that - she looks away from him with embarrassment - Honey looks at me - He says moving her face towards him with his index finger - Something is definitely happening, and this is a first step to discard things, Don’t you wanna know the truth? -

 

She looks at him doing what seems to be a pout and a tear rolls down her cheek - Don’t you think I'm going crazy... am I? -

 

He can’t help laughing and leans more towards her to kiss her forehead - That's never gonna happen Scully, chances are that it will happen to me, not you - she manages to smile and rests her head on his shoulder - I think we need wait till we know everything is ok with the baby, and then I will take care of this - 

 

She moves away from him and looks at him with what looks like terror in her eyes - What you gonna do? - he puts his hand on her belly and kiss her softly

 

\- I will find that son of a bitch and I will definitely kill him this time - she frowns and sighs, she knows who he’s talking about and she doesn’t like his words, because he’s talking seriously, she can see it in his eyes and his voice, but she doesn’t wanna lose him again while she’s pregnant, she can see the story repeat itself - I know what you’re thinking, I won’t leave you this time, I promise - he leans forwards and kiss her again, this time in a deeper way, she puts her hand on top of his and tries to remain calm for the sake of her family

 

* * *

 

 

\- You think Scully will forgive you? - Monica asks

 

\- She'll come to see the beauty of it... The beauty of a planet returned to its savage state, living as we were intended - he says while smoking his cigarette

 

\- These are people you're killing - she answers without a flinch   
  


\- I'm just cleaning the mess that they made - he says without apparent feeling   
  


\- Doesn't mean we won't hate you - she says marking the word hate with her tongue   
  


He seems almost amused by her words - I've endured more hatred than you'll ever know. My enemies are legion - he seems proud of his words

 

\- Scully and her boy have a bond beyond you, beyond science - she won’t stay quiet, apparently   
  


\- She's completely unaware of that -   
  


\- Really? What makes you so certain? - she is testing him

 

\- It's a secret only you and I know - he seems worried now, it seems as if she wants to betray him - I fear only for Scully and the boy, and the harm my enemies may bring on them -    
  


\- I think you're in love with her - she says almost smiling funny   
  


\- I worry for her - he says turning to see her with eyes full of hate that fade in a second - I always had Mulder to protect her. But now he's going to force my hand -   
  


\- You won't shed a tear for Mulder - she says almost hatefully   
  


\- Of course I will... He's my son - He doesn’t seem very convinced, and neither does she   
  


\- What if Scully finds the boy first? - she says almost with hope

 

\- You and I won't let that happen - he finishes with confidence

 

* * *

 

 

She wakes up sweating and sits cross-legged bringing a hand to her forehead and breathing hard, Mulder sits beside her and caresses her back with care - breathe honey, I’m here, you're home, we're fine - she calms down a little and leans her back against his chest, he wraps her in his arms putting his hands on her belly - Are you okay? - he asks almost in a whisper, she nods and closes her eyes breathing more calmly - Another vision? - she nods almost afraid, after having found that one of her visions was wrong, she doesn’t want to know more about dreams or visions, she just wants to return to normal

 

\- I don’t know what to think Mulder, all this is crazy, I just want to return to the life we had before, I don’t want any more incomprehensible dreams - 

 

He nods and rests his head on her shoulder - Tell me what you saw and maybe we can do something about it -

 

She thinks for a moment and turns her body to face him - Mulder, there is something particular about all this - she says frowning

 

He looks at her intrigued - what do you mean? -

 

She remembers again the order of the visions and the conversations they have had before and after them - it seems that the visions give new clues according to our conversations - he continues to look at her without understanding anything - it may be a coincidence, but when we ask a new question, it is as if the vision answered it, not directly, but somehow it does, I don’t know how to explain it because I don’t understand it myself, but I think it is like that -

 

\- First tell me what or who did you see? - he says taking one of her hands between his

 

She looks at their intertwined hands and speaks lower - I saw Spender ... and Monica Reyes -

 

He frowns in disbelief - Monica Reyes, are you sure? - She nods and looks away with sadness - What’s the matter, Scully?

 

\- Apparently she’s working with him - she bites her lower lip and runs a hand through her hair - They were talking about us, about a special connection between William and me - she thinks about Monica telling he was in love with her and decides to omit that part - They were talking about a plan to destroy human race as we know it and maybe that’s the conversation that leads to your death by his hand, except it wasn’t you but our son -  she tries to make sense of everything in her mind seeing flashes of her previous visions - This visions are finally starting to connect, what if there’s a way to see the whole thing? What if this is real after all?.. We need to find Monica Reyes, let’s ask Skinner - she stands up and goes for her cellphone

 

Mulder walks behind her and stop her - Scully, Scully calm down, it’s 2 am, we have to wait, let’s just think about this for a second, ok? - she sighs and puts the phone down walking back to the bed with him

 

\- I’m sorry Mulder.. I just, I just want this to stop… that’s all - she says with a weak voice

 

He sits on the edge of the bed next to her and pulls her to him crossing his arm behind her back - I know and you don’t have to apologize, we're going to do everything you want, we'll ask for Skinner's help, we'll look for Reyes and Doggett if necessary, we'll find the smoking man and William, but I need you to be calm and rest, I don’t want something bad to happen to you or the baby, okay? - She nods, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes

 

"I think you're in love with her" those words continue repeating in her mind, she won’t be able to put that in the visions’ notebook, she doesn’t want to imagine what Mulder would do if he hears those words, could it be that true? Is he in love with her? Is he alive and sending all these visions letting her know his intentions? She turns away from Mulder and gets under the sheets, she just wants to sleep to stop listening to those words inside her mind, that bastard is not going to let them live in peace, never.


	6. A meeting

She wakes up feeling a lot of kisses on her naked belly that tickle her, Mulder feels her movement and raises his head to look at her - mommy is finally awake, little one - she smiles and stretches her arms, then caresses his hair and draws him towards her to kiss him, a slow and deep kiss, a playful kiss, he introduces his tongue and licks every corner of her mouth with it, she moans a little  with pleasure and then push him away

He frowns but smiles - I thought you would like to continue our session from last night - he says with a malicious smirk, she raises an eyebrow smiling and shakes her head

\- We have a date today Mulder, you don’t want to be late, do you? - he sighs and falls heavily on his side of the bed, she sits down and stretches her neck

He takes a moment to look at her, she’s only wearing a white t-shirt, a bit transparent and a lace thong, in profile he can see her breasts, rounder and more beautiful than ever and that belly that begins to grow and that doesn’t stop surprising him - Hey Scully - she turns to look at him - When are we going to buy you new clothes? It is already beginning to be noticed - she blushes a little and places a hand instinctively on her belly - I didn’t say it to embarrass you honey, I just want you to be comfortable -

She swallows and turns a little towards him - About that Mulder… I don’t want Skinner to know, at least not yet - he frowns and cross his arm behind his head - Let’s just wait til my next appointment, when we’re sure everything is okay - he nods with half a smile

\- Anything you want Scully - he sits next to her and kisses her cheek with tenderness - But you’ll have to take a shower with me right now if you want me to keep the secret - he whisper in her ear biting her earlobe

She gasps and moves her head away from him - Are you threatening me, Mulder? -

\- Maybe - he says with a smirk, putting a hand under her shirt and caressing her nipple

\- Okay, but you only have 10 minutes - she says moaning with placer

\- I can do it in 5 - he says grabbing her hip and lifting her off the bed

She crosses her legs behind his back and begins to kiss him with desire, he takes off her shirt while walking to the bathroom and closes the door behind them with his left foot

 

Mulder opens the door to the office and lets Scully in first, before leaving the house she tried on various outfits trying to hide that little belly of 15 weeks, finally decided to dress as she did when they were together in the FBI, shirt, pants, jacket with loose scarf on the front, outside is still winter, otherwise it would be a very suspicious outfit.

Skinner stands up and goes to shake hands with them and then offers them to sit down, for all three it is a meeting that brings back old memories, the same building, the same office, Mulder felt tempted to go down to the basement and take a look at their old office, but it's better to leave the past behind and not delve into things that might bring only problems.

\- And what I owe the honor of your visit? - if there is something for which Skinner has been characterized is to go directly to the matter to be addressed

Scully looks at Mulder and he's the one talking - Sir, this may sound a bit strange, but we want to know about the whereabouts of Agent Reyes and Agent Doggett

The atmosphere tenses a bit and Skinner looks at them frowning a bit - Well, about Agent Reyes there is not much I can tell you, after you left she went back to New Orleans and a year later nobody knew more about her, but John is still here, if you want to see him you just have to go down one floor - both look at each other in amazement - Any particular interest? -

This time it's Scully who speaks - Now that Mulder is a free man, we want to thank them for all the help they gave us - Skinner half smiles and nods - And thank you, sir. For everything, really -

Skinner blushes a little and clears his throat - Do you want me to take you to Agent Doggett's office? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you - he says changing the subject, he has never been very good at expressing his feelings, much less to his favorites agents

\- If it's not a problem sir, we would appreciate it very much - says Mulder standing up and helping Scully

Skinner follows them to the hallway and then guide them downstairs, just one floor away there is no need to use the elevator - He’s directing the violent murders unit with two other agents -

 

After hearing those words, Scully remembers Doggett's son, maybe that's why he decided to take that unit, she puts a hand on her belly but quickly removes it so as not to attract Skinner's attention, however Mulder realizes and rubs his fingers against hers, when she turns to look at him he smiles giving her to understand that everything is fine, she returns the smile and her tension dissipates a little.

Skinner knocks on the door and the unmistakable voice of John Doggett invites them in, when he sees them, he can’t help but be surprised but immediately a smile is drawn on his face - Scully, Mulder, this is a surprise -

\- Thank you very much for not noticing me Agent Doggett, apparently my presence is no longer needed - Skinner says raising an eyebrow, everyone laughs and John runs a hand over his head distressed - I'm sorry sir, but I think we already had seen each other this morning in the elevator - this time it is Skinner who tenses a little and without saying more says goodbye to his former agents and leaves the office

John comes over and hugs Scully and shakes hands with Mulder - I never thought I'd see you two again, how are you? To what do I owe the honor of this surprise? -

Mulder remembers the kindness and confidence that Agent Doggett has always generated for them, although their first encounters were not very kind, they both learned to work together and understand each other, much more when he discovered how he took care of Scully while he was not around

\- We are fine John, we are finally safe - Scully says half smiling

\- Apparently - interrupts Mulder, making both of them turn towards him

\- Mulder! - Scully says as if scolding him

The office is alone, only the three of them are in there, so they can speak freely, John takes a seat and invites them to do the same - So this is not just a routine visit to a friend, are you in trouble again?

Scully sighs. Talking to John about the visions will not be easy, if it were Monica things would be simpler, but as far as she remembers, Doggett is even more skeptical than she used to be

But is Mulder who speaks - First, we wanna thank you for all your help back then, we know it wasn’t easy for you or Agent Reyes, but we are grateful - John nods and turns his look between both of them - And we might be in need of your help again -

Doggett leans back in the chair and crosses his arms in front - If there is anything I can do, don’t doubt that I will do it -

Scully looks at him frowning - Do you know where Monica might be? -

John does not seem very comfortable with the question, both Mulder and she came to think that maybe they would make a life together away from the FBI, but apparently it wasn’t like that - Why are you asking me this? -

Scully licks her upper lip trying to find the right words without pushing him away, Mulder remains in silence, she asked him leave her to tell John the truth -  I know this is going to be difficult for you just as it is for me, even Mulder has trouble believing it, it's as if the x files were hunting us again ... The only important thing now is to find Monica and William - John frowns at Mulder

He turns to Scully as if asking permission to speak and she nods - Look Agent Doggett, Scully has been having visions for the last couple of months, and until now we have not been able to unravel the meaning of these, the only thing we know is that maybe the smoking man is involved -

Doggett can’t help laughing a little while listening to his theory - The smoking man? Your supposed father, the one who died many years ago? -

\- He is supposed to have died the day that Scully and I escaped, in the explosions caused by the helicopters, but he had already died two or three times before, so we can’t be sure - says Mulder beginning to see the mistake they made when going to look for the old and skeptical John Doggett

Scully sighs again losing her hope, but then she feels a terrible pain in her temple and gasps causing both men jump with fear

 

* * *

 

\- Have you seen the Internet? Seen this load of B.S. Mulder's spewing? - says Kersh with anger

Skinner is standing awkwardly in front of him - I haven't seen it. What is it? -

\- Well, he's gone off about a conspiracy on this Tad O'Malley show, about a conspiracy to wipe out humanity. "Death will hunt you down" That's a quote from Mulder. A quote from a federal agent, Mr. Skinner -

Skinner looks at him with exasperation - I can't speak for Agent Mulder -

\- You're his superior, for God's sakes. You're supposed to be in charge - Kersh says raising his voice

  
\- I am in charge - he says with anger but trying to remain calm - I'll see if I can find Agent Scully and... -

\- You find her and you shut her down. I'm closing the X-Files. I want Mulder and Scully's badges - he says interrupting

O'MALLEY talkshow is on the laptop “a motel manager reporting a military-style incursion”

Skinner can’t accept the news - What if it's not just fake news? -

\- I don't care if it is true. That's someone else's problem. We're not gonna see panic in the streets - says Kersh dismissing him

Skinner walks out of the office and his phone vibrates  - Skinner -

\- I promised you a global contagion, Mr. Skinner. I'm about to deliver on that promise. All I asked of you was to find the boy - says the Smoking Man

Skinner seems a little tense - So if I find him, will it stop?-

\- Just find me the boy, Mr. Skinner - is his final word before hang up the phone

 

* * *

 

Scully opens her eyes and finds Mulder and Doggett next to her, she is breathing faster and has one of her hands on protecting her unborn child, she looks at Mulder opening her eyes with fear - Skinner -


	7. Monica

 

John Doggett has always been a skeptic, since he was young he learned that everything happens for a reason and that everything has an explanation, but all that changed when he met Monica Reyes, that agent specializing in satanic rituals who was in charge of the investigation into the murder of his son, the only explanation she gave him at that time was that being in front of the murderer was like being in front of an evil presence. Since that tragic event he trusted her, without knowing why, she only has that aura that makes people trust her,. After his divorce and having gathered with her in the x files, things changed drastically, he just wanted her by his side and protect her. 

 

Being in front of Mulder and Scully now and witnessing what appears to be a vision is no longer as strange as it could have been 15 years ago, but it is still complicated, he was in charge of the x files for a couple of years, and saw inimaginable things, but the doubts were still there as they are right now 

 

\- Honey, can you hear me - she tries to focus her sight but is difficult - Scully I’m here, breathe - she seems lost in her thoughts, she must be feeling some terrible pain, her expression is just pain - Scully! -

 

She seems to be back in herself, John gets closer trying to take a better look at her, she looks at Mulder with eyes wide open - Skinner - is all she says and both men frown misunderstanding her words - I don’t mean you Mulder - she says recovering her breath and closing her eyes tightly - I saw him, it was Skinner and he was talking to Spender - they both look at her with concern, she opens her eyes again looking at them - If he knew anything, he would tell us, right? - she says expecting a positive response, but both men remain silent, nobody really knows, none of them knows what the other does in his private life, it is impossible to know

 

\- Damn it, Scully, this is a fucking puzzle - Mulder says with a sigh

 

She looks at him with disappointment, it is frustrating even more for her. Doggett clears his throat demanding their attention, they look at him with intrigue - I don’t know what the hell is happening here, but I know someone who can clarify things a bit, or at least perceive the strangeness of the situation - both they look at each other and look at him again - come with me -

  
  


Calberton

4:30 pm

  
  


Mulder and Scully park the car behind Doggett's, the house has one floor and is in a fairly organized neighborhood, when getting out of the car the house door opens and a girl of about five years old runs out to meet John with arms open and screaming "Daddy, daddy" she has light brown hair and dark eyes, and at the door is her, Monica Reyes, smiling as always, her hair is longer, a little longer than Scully's, but she is still the same.

 

Seeing her former partners get off the other car is a big surprise, she can believe her eyes, but for Mulder and Scully is an even bigger surprise, why Doggett didn’t tell them? Mulder walks behind Scully putting his hand in her lower back and looking everywhere with distrust. Monica waits for them at the door, John kiss her with their daughter in his arms and then walks inside giving them space to say hello, Mulder smiles awkwardly, he isn’t good with reunions but Scully accepts a hug from her friend - Oh my god Monica, I never thought I would see you again - she says looking at her in disbelief

 

\- I’m so happy to see you both, this is a great surprise - she smiles widely and moves so they can get inside - please come in - they walk inside and she closes the door, the little girl looks at them both with curiosity, Scully smiles at her and the girl hides her face on her father’s shoulder

 

John kiss her hair and smiles - Come on Isabella, don’t be shy, they are Mulder and Dana, they are friends - they little girl turns to look at them again and waves her hand to them, they smile and have a seat, Scully leans on her hand first to take a sit and her scarf moves a bit revealing her belly. 

 

That’s when both John and Monica notice her pregnancy - Oh my god Dana, you’re pregnant, congratulations! - says Monica with enthusiasm, Scully blushes when she realizes that she gave herself away and looks down to her belly covering it with her hand, they realize her discomfort and look at each other ashamed - I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was a secret -

 

Scully clears her throat and look at them again - No, it’s okay, it's just that I haven’t gotten used to being congratulated yet - she looks at Mulder and he nods - But, thanks - she half smiles trying to hide her discomfort

 

Mulder uses the moment to talk about the topic that led them to see Monica in the first place - We went looking for you to the bureau and Skinner told us you disappeared after we left - Monica look at him with a nervous smile - And then Doggett said he knew someone who can help us, but this is definitely unexpected - John put her daughter down and the girl run to her bedroom then sits next to Monica and waits for her to answer 

 

\- Nobody knows I’m here, after you left things got complicated and our lives were in danger, I found out I was pregnant and John was the one who took care of everything and decided to protect me - Mulder and Scully look at each other guiltily and Scully sighs looking at the floor - I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty, we decided to support you and we would do it again, but after Spender decided to contact me things changed drastically and I had to disappear - 

 

Both look at her frowning - I didn’t tell you anything because we assume that the FBI offices are not safe, that’s why Skinner doesn’t know it either, and when Scully said that she had seen Skinner in her vision I thought you should know the truth ... -

 

\- Visions, what kind of visions? - Monica asks interrupting her husband, Scully stares at Monica silently and begins to breathe faster closing her eyes tightly, Mulder crouches next to her taking her hand, she squeezes it tightly and gasps in pain

 

* * *

 

 

A Spender full of burns all over his body lies in a hospital bed - Agent Reyes, please come in. I think you know who I am -

 

Monica looks at him and swallows - I thought that you were dead -

 

\- They haven't killed me yet, as hard as they may try - She looks at him up and down - Is it hard to look at me? -

 

\- Considering what I know about you, the things you've done, the people you've done them to... -

 

He doesn’t let her finish - I'm not an evil man, Monica - 

 

She looks at him with disgust - And you're a liar, as well -

 

\- How badly I want a cigarette - he says changing the subject

 

She half smiles with repulse - Well, I can't help you with that - 

 

He breathes with difficulty - But you can help me, Monica. And for that, I'd spare your life -

 

She looks at him with contempt - It's a federal crime to threaten an FBI agent, sir. You're hardly in a position to threaten anyone - 

 

\- You see a man lying here-- a seemingly weak man-- but I'm the most powerful man in the world - he says with confidence 

  
  


* * *

 

Scully begins to breathe normally again and opens her eyes, Mulder is making a face of pain and she lets go of his hand so that blood flows again for it, he takes his hand with the other and that makes her smile - What are you going to do when I’m in labor? this time you won’t get rid of me - the three laugh and she caresses her temple and then rests her hands on her belly

 

\- What did you see? - Monica asks sitting next to her

 

Scully looks at her closely - What did Spender tell you when he contacted you after we disappeared? -

 

Monica looks at her concerned - He was looking for you and William, he threatened me, that’s why I had to disappear, he was very ill… Why are you asking me this? -

 

Scully sighs - I just saw you getting  inside a hospital room and talking with him, he said he would spare your life if you helped him, but I couldn’t see more, I don’t know what you were talking about - Scully stands and walks around the room with her hands in her back - I’m so tired of this, I don’t know if I can go on

 

Mulder stands and stop her holding her by her arms - Scully we are together in this, you have to calm down, think about the baby - she lies her forehead on his chest and breathes deep - You can do this Scully - she looks up at him and he kisses her forehead

 

They aren’t good showing their feelings in public, but John and Monica know their story and the love they have for each other, and both are desperate to understand what is happening with Scully, they both are worried about this new baby and they don’t want their lives to be in danger again, much less threatened by “the smoking man”

 

Monica walks towards them and puts her hand on Scully’s shoulder - Dana, I need you to tell me everything you have seem, I can tell you if it’s a lie -


	8. Mom

Chapter 8

  
  


Scully tells a short version of her dreams to Monica, John makes the same faces he used to do back then and Mulder just listen to the whole story again, he tries to make sense of it this time but fails again.

 

Monica frowns and puts her hands together nervously - It's Spender, it has to be, there's no other explanation for that - she says looking straight into Scully's eyes - He is obsessed with you - 

 

Scully looks at Mulder and see his expression, his face is full of anger, clenched teeth and deep frown - Mulder - she says hoping he won't punch the wall, but he relaxes a bit looking at her, there's fear in her eyes and he doesn't want to upset her

 

He sighs and tries to stop his jealousy, he doesn't want to make a scene in front of Doggett and Reyes - Chill out Mulder, Spender is not as dangerous as he believes, at least not any more, he has too many enemies and few resources, besides Scully loves you - Monica says with confidence, Scully blush a little and Mulder half smiles, she's right, he shouldn't worry about it, but knowing that after all these years he's still trying to find them and maybe destroy them, makes him feel a volcano inside himself just about to explode

 

Monica continues - When he looked for me, he had some very severe burns but he was still strong, that was almost eight years ago, he told me he was sick and that he needed you and William - Scully tries to remain calm after hearing her son's name - I walked away but he continued looking for me, a couple of weeks later we found out I was pregnant, so John did everything he could to protect me, I changed my name and we found this place -

 

Doggett interrupts - I checked on him for a whole year trying to know what he was doing, but he disappeared after that, he's a very smart man I must say - Mulder laughs a little hearing that, the fucking bastard is smart for sure

 

They are both silent, what can they say? The smoking man is behind all the bad things that happened to them over the years, the question is, why now?

 

Monica speaks again, even she doesn't want to, she has to tell them - there's something you both should know - they look at her with interest - We found William, well, John did, he's fine and he's completely normal - Scully frowns and her eyes filled with tears - Spender didn't find him, his name isn't William now, his adoptive parents changes his name for Jackson, that's why he's difficult to find. But you don't have to worry about him, we have been taking care of him from the shadows - Tears roll down Scully's cheeks

 

Mulder looks at her with sadness, he's feeling the same, but he has to be strong for her, add he always does, she closes her eyes - Jackson - her voice is a whisper but her lips curves up a little in a smile, he's alive, he's fine and he must be happy, he has a family and is safe, she's incredibly grateful for that, he will always be her son, but she doesn't have to look for him now, he's safe

 

They talk a little more about the visions and John promises to try and find the smoking man again, so Scully can have a normal life again, they promise each other to be in touch and share be information when they find it, they share some hugs and get in the car waving goodbye

 

They both remain silent most of the trip back home, hearing about their son and knowing they can't get close to him is difficult, but they both are happy about him and it's great news, the boy is normal, so there's one less preoccupation

 

Mulder looks to his wife, she's looking out the window, her right hand on her belly, from time to time he hears a sigh, there is no doubt that she is thinking of William - Are you okay Scully? - he asks trying to draw her attention to him

 

She turns to look at him and nods - Yes, I'm just a little tired and hungry - he looks at her and nods, but that's not the answer he wants to hear and they both know it, so he remains silent - Mulder, what do you want me to say? knowing that William or Jackson is fine is enough, I'm glad he's happy with his family - her voice breaks and she looks out the window again wiping her tears as soon as they come out of her eyes - He's a normal child, it seems like Jeffrey's vaccine worked and that also makes me happy - but she can’t continue, she can’t lie to him, he knows her too well, her heart is broken and guilt pursues her again, after all, she could have protected him, and no one was going to pursue them anymore when he was a normal child

 

He gets off the way and parks the car, she looks at him with a frown - Scully I want you to listen to me - she swallows and stares at him - we've been through this and I don’t want to go back to the same. You saved our son, you gave him a quiet life away from the conspiracies that surrounded us back then, even if they had discovered that he was no longer special, they would have followed us wherever we were, just for being our son - she weeps and he sighs - Please , don’t torment yourself anymore - fresh tears roll down her cheeks, he approaches her and kisses her on the forehead wiping her tears with his thumb - let's go home, eat and worry about that little one in your belly who needs all of our attention, we'll have time later to think about what we'll do with Spender, but I really don’t want it to take up much of our time or attention. Can you do that for me? - he says looking at her while their foreheads are still together, she nods smiling a little, he kisses her softly and heads home again

 

The next day they go together to the fifteen week ultrasound, the baby is in position for the sex to be revealed and both agree to know, the doctor prints the photos of their child and both are headed towards Maggie’s place , Scully is nervous and he makes fun of her during the whole trip - Enough Mulder, I haven’t seen her in six months and arrive with this surprise after ... - she sighs and caresses her belly - it’s complicated - He looks at her smiling and takes her hand holding the steering wheel with the other

 

\- Honey, everything will be fine, she will be more than happy, I think even more than us - she looks at him and half smiles - You know you are very funny when you are nervous or angry? - She lets go of his hand and looks out the window, he laughs and tickles her side, she laughs and sticks her tongue out - there's that beautiful smile... and tongue - she takes his hand again and they remain silent until he parks outside Maggie's house

 

He gets off first and opens the door to help her get out of the car, he looks at her and realizes that Maggie will know immediately that she is pregnant, she is gaining some weight, freckles adorn her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, not to mention that she has bigger breasts and the small belly sticks out even with that baggy sweater, there's no doubt that she's expecting a baby

 

\- What? - she says when she notices his insistent look, he smiles and kisses her forehead

 

\- I think it will be impossible for your mother not to notice that you are pregnant Scully, you are glowing - she looks at him and opens her eyes getting nervous again - Come on, we are already here, the faster we get out of this, the better - he takes her hand and they walk together towards the door

 

Before they can ring the bell, the door opens wide and Maggie pounces on both giving them a big hug kissing each one on the cheek - Oh my God, I’m so happy to see you, come on in -

 

They get inside and take a seat in the living room, Scully tries to hide her pregnancy by adjusting her sweater a little so that her abdomen doesn’t show but without luck, Maggie goes straight to the kitchen to bring them something to drink, while she returns Mulder puts an envelope on the table and then lies down again on the couch next to Scully. Maggie leaves the tray with the sips on the table and looks at the envelope with intrigue

 

\- What is that? - she asks still without noticing her daughter

 

\- Open it - Scully says smiling

 

Maggie does what her daughter tells her and as soon as she gets the ultrasound image she covers her mouth with her other hand and starts crying - Oh my God - Mulder smiles and Scully gets up, Maggie does the same and goes to hug her daughter - Oh God Dana, what a joy, I can’t believe it - Scully feels tears forming in her eyes too and she laughs nervously, Maggie pulls away from her and looks at her closely - You look beautiful honey - Scully nods and half smile, something usual in her, Maggie looks at her belly and smiles feeling with her hand - How far are you? -

 

\- 15 weeks, we wanted to wait until this date to make sure that everything will be fine with the baby and come to tell you - Maggie hugs her again smiling

 

\- I told you - Mulder says from the couch - I told you she would be happier than us - both women laugh and Maggie goes to hug Mulder

 

\- Congratulations Fox, I'm very happy for you -

 

\- Thanks Maggie, but there's more - he says smiling at Scully, Maggie looks at them waiting for him to continue - It's a girl -

 

Maggie laughs putting her hands together in prayer - My first granddaughter - she embrace them both again with enthusiasm - Thank you - both smile nervously and nod

 

They stay for lunch with her and spend half of the afternoon talking about work and about the baby, at 4 in the afternoon they say goodbye to Maggie to go home, she makes them promise to come to see her every two weeks and they accept, Scully remembers the vision about her mother's death and agrees to keep her word, she wants her mother to be part of this pregnancy, as much as she was during William's pregnancy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the delay, I have been busy with many things, but don't worry, I plan to continue and finish this story. I wanted a simple chapter, a little more personal and bring my beloved Maggie back, she is one of my favorite characters. The visions will continue, they just had a break in this chapter ;) thanks for continuing here


	9. Grey Letters

Mulder decides surprise Scully with a shopping treat, he woke up early, make breakfast for three, even when she insisted it was too much, she ate for two and he looked the whole time to her with a huge smile, thinking how pretty and adorable she is, they took a shower together and he drove away from home without telling her anything, making her purse her lips and raise an accusatory eyebrow.

 

When they get there she gasps in surprise making him laugh - I told you, you needed new clothes - she looks at him a little blush and he smiles pleased - Are you okay with this? Or you wanna leave? - 

 

She looks at him with a smile and leans towards him making him smile, that's her way of saying thank you, and oh that makes him happy. He also leans towards her and they kiss with tenderness - Thank you, Mulder - she says on his lips. 

 

When they part again she is more blushed than before and he gently caresses her cheek - I'm glad you like the surprise, honey - 

 

He gets out of the car and turns to open her door and offer her his hand to help her down, she smiles pleased, although at first she was uncomfortable with Mulder's signs of chivalry, the gesture grew in her and she learned to enjoy it and thank him. They walk inside holding hands, then he takes a shopping cart and guides it to the maternity section. 

 

Seeing all the clothes and accessories she feels a joy that makes her immediately feel guilty, he notices that she has suddenly stay paralyzed, so he puts his hand on her lower back with care, - Honey, is there something wrong? - 

 

She seems to return from her lethargy and looks at him with surprise  - What? - he frowns worried 

 

\- Are you alright? - she nods feeling a lump in her throat

 

She blinks away her tears and half smile - I'm just overwhelmed -  but she’s lying, she’s thinking about william and he knows it

 

He smiles kissing her forehead and caresses her back - It’s okay, Scully - he simply says understanding her feelings and his own.

 

After two hours of shopping and a cart full of things for both her and the baby, Mulder is finally satisfied and feels it is time to let Scully rest. - You already have a tired face honey, I think we can give our homework finished today - 

 

She half smiles and nods resting her body on his side while he caresses her lower back - Are you happy, Scully? - 

 

She looks up and smiles - Very - he peck her lips lightly and walk with her toward the payment point.

 

When they get home Scully walks outside with one bag while Mulder takes the other four, he has become quite protective of her, but there is nothing she can do to prevent it, after all, it is her who is carrying that baby in her womb and he can’t be more grateful. 

 

She puts the package on the coffee table in the living room and he does the same, the table is almost filled with packages and she looks at the bags excited, he looks at her enraptured and delighted to see her smile quietly. She takes one of the new T-shirts out of the bag and changes it to the one she has on, she feels much better wearing something more baggy. 

 

Mulder looks at her smiling - That's perfect Scully - she smiles happily. Shopping has never been something she enjoys, but she really needed it, both for her physical and emotional well-being. 

 

He pulls another blouse out of the bag in front of him and puts it on his body - I like this one better - he says smiling, she looks at him with her mouth wide open in surprise 

 

\- Mulder, when did you buy it? - he laughs like a naughty child. 

 

The shirt is sky blue, like her eyes, and in grey letters says "Baby on board" 

 

\- That… I won’t wear that -' she says shaking her head and raising an eyebrow

 

He laughs watching her dislike - Come on honey, it's cute, imagine using this when you have seven or eight months, it will be great -' she rolls her eyes denying. He approaches her and takes her by the waist - At least try it -

 

she sighs with weariness - Another day, Mulder - he concedes and kiss her forehead

 

\- We better carry these bags up to our bed and then I take care of lunch, while you keep your things in the chest of drawers. Some craving madam? - 

 

She smiles looking at him tenderly - I just have a craving, but that may be the dessert - she says bringing her mouth to his and biting his lower lip slightly, he feels an arousal and kisses her deeper 

 

\- Your desires are orders, madam - she smiles again and takes two bags out off the table, but when she does, something draws Mulder's attention, a gray envelope that falls to the ground and that apparently was underneath one of the bags. 

 

She frowns and looks at him - What? - He bends down and grabs the envelope from the ground, inspecting it. 

 

It has no sender and it only seems to contain a letter inside. Scully looks at him with a frown. - What is that? - 

 

He shakes his head in denial - I don’t know -

 

He decides to open it and know once and for all, what it is about. The message on the paper is short but incredibly significant, so much that it makes the hairs stand on the back of his neck

 

Scully looks at him expecting him to say something, but he seems paralyzed, she then puts down the bags and snatches the paper from his hands, he tries to snatch it from her but too late, when reading its contents she takes one hand to her belly and another to her mouth dropping the paper on the floor - Scully - he tells her stretching an arm towards her, but she takes two steps back avoiding him to touch her. - Scully - he says again approaching her 

 

Tears begin to fall down her rosy cheeks while he surrounds her with his arms, she clings to him between sobs - Everything will be fine, calm down honey, everything will be fine - He looks at the letter again on the floor and reads it again "I hope this new baby is not given for adoption. Wait for me with a Morley’s package”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't give up on me. As always, all the feedback is welcome. Xx


	10. For her

Hotel Room

One day later

4:20 am

 

She wasn’t able to sleep, even away from the house, that letter freaked her out. Mulder tried to reassure her, but it was futile. She was breaking down in his arms and he had to take her away as soon as he could.

 

* * *

 

She begins to tremble in his arms and he looks at her with concern, her eyes are lost and tears keep falling down her cheeks - Scully, breathe - he says in a whisper, she doesn’t react to his voice and seems to have stopped breathing - Scully! - he says shaking her a little.

 

She inspires a breath of air as if she had just come out of the water and looks at him with terror - He was here, Oh God - she says between sobs that cut her voice. He feels his chest oppressed, not by him, but by her. That bastard was in the house, he knows where they live, he knows how to get in and he knows she's pregnant. He's been following them, maybe he's even seen them asleep at night, maybe the house is full of cameras and microphones.

 

Before he can continue thinking, he feels as Scully slips from his arms to the ground, he grabs her before her knees hit the ground and carries her in his arms. Her face is pale and her eyes narrow with difficulty. And for the first time, after a long time, he feels nothing but an absolute terror.

 

He puts her down on the couch and runs outside while dialing Doggett’s number, if the house is really filled with microphones and cameras, he must warm them. Apparently they are okay, but they decide to leave the house to be sure. He goes back inside and sees Scully caressing her belly between sobs, he kneels in front of her and kiss her forehead - Everything will be fine honey, I promise - she doesn’t say anything but close her eyes breathing through her mouth.

 

He has no time to waist, he runs upstairs and puts some clothes in a suitcase, hers and his. If the lone gunmen were alive they would already be tracking the entire house, but that will have to wait; the only thing he can do at the moment is to get Scully out of the house and take her to a safe place. That damn smoker will have to pay for everything he has done to them.

 

* * *

 

She’s hiding her face on his chest, her breathing is calmer but he can still feel her heart running, she didn’t sleep, she cried and turned in bed the whole night, he couldn’t sleep either, what can he do now? How he will suppose to find him? Is this baby another experiment? How? When? Why? His mind is full of question, but the most important one is, Will she and the baby be okay?

She looks up into his eyes in the darkness of the room, her pupils shine with tears, her lips tremble, her hand squeeze his t-shirt, he combs her hair with his fingers knowing she has as many questions as him, but she just needs to hear one answer, the same one he needs and he feels a lump on his throat trying to find the words - Our children are ours -, his voice is so soft, almost a whisper, an answer just for her ears, no one else can hear it, just her. She smiles with a sob and he kiss her, he need to feel her close, just as much as she does. They need it other to be strong, their kiss is wet with salty tears and sweet saliva, a kiss full of need, sadness, doubt, but also full of an intense and unconditional love.

 

When she breaks the kiss her eyes aren’t longer wet and her expression is different, she pulls away from him and sits stretching her back, she turns to looks at him putting her hand on his arm - Let’s go home, Mulder - he frowns and takes a sit leaning his back against the bed - What are you talking about? -. She stands with sigh shaking her head - Mulder, it’s the only way to face him, he knows where we live, so we just need to go back and wait for him - Mulder shakes his head tensing the jaw - No, Scully. That’s what he wants, we can’t go back, not now -

 

She sighs again and takes a sit on the bed licking her lips - What if what he wanted is that we left the house? - he closes his eyes passing a nervous hand through his hair - Think about it, Mulder. We need to stop him -

 

He stands with anger walking from one side of the room to the other, Scully looks down knowing he needs time to think. She was very afraid, paralyzed actually, it took her by surprise, but she never run from that bastard, they always faced him together with nails and claws. It is not time to flee, even less after everything that is at risk, their life together, William, the child they’re expecting, it’s time to face him and destroy him, of course they need a plan and allies, but it is possible, they have to do it.

 

She feels a hand on her knee and looks up into his hazel eyes full of concern, his face is so close to hers she can even feel his breathing close to her cheek, he lays his forehead on hers and close his eyes, she sighs closing her eyes too. He doesn’t say anything but she can hear his heartbeat, he's accepting her request, somehow.

And she feels it, that subtle movement under the skin of her belly, like water that is rocked by the movement of a fish, like subtle blows on a drum, like a caress. That little life inside her lets her know of her presence and she smiles holding Mulder's hand and putting it right on the spot. He pulls away opening his mouth and smiling widely

 

She feels tears in her eyes again, a mixture of happiness, anguish and determination - We have to go back Mulder, for her - she says looking deep into his eyes

He shakes his head - For her, I will do this alone - she frowns putting a hand on his cheek - No Mulder, we have to do this together, bad things happen when we work separately -

He frowns knowing her words are true, but he can’t take chances, not now. - Listen to me Scully, I can’t risk losing you both, we don’t know what he wants, but he is after you, I can’t let him hurt you -

A sob escapes her lips and she pull him closer - We will be fine, but only if you are with us - he hugs her tight kissing her neck and hair. Maybe she’s right, maybe not. But they are a team, and they have to work as such.


	11. A visit

Mulder is in charge of registering the house before returning, John Doggett helps him and asks him to do the same in his own house, unsure of the extent to which the smoker has investigated them. Scully, Monica and her daughter remain together waiting for information, the task take them a couple of weeks to make sure both houses are safe. Meanwhile Monica tries to gather information about Skinner, they trust the man but due to Scully’s visions things got tricky. 

 

Scully is almost in the middle of her pregnancy and things should be done with caution, neither of them want something bad to happen, but they indeed need answers. The phone rings in their hotel room startling both women, the little girl is sleeping - Hello - Scully says answering the phone - Why continue with this ridiculous my dear Scully, thanks to your arrangements to escape from me, I have been forced to continue with my initial plan, nothing bad will happen to little William, I hope your new daughter born healthy - the man hangs without leaving her say not a single word. The handset falls out of her hands and its fall is cushioned by the mattress. Monica jumps up and sits next to her putting her hand gently on her back - Dana, what's wrong? - Scully swallows putting her hands on her belly trying to protect her unborn child - Oh my god, what have we done? - she whispers with dismay.

 

She reaches for her cellphone leaving Monica's question in the air - Mulder - is the answer on the other side of the line, she starts talking without being able to keep her voice from sounding a little shaky - Mulder, the smoker spoke to the hotel room, probably put crawlers in the car or our cell phones, we need to talk, come right now - and said that she hangs leaving Mulder with the heart in his throat on the other side of the line.

 

Monica looks at her with wide eyes - Dana, what the hell is going on? - she shakes her head unable to remain standing in one place, she starts to put her clothing back on her suitcase making Monica feel more nervous, she holds her arm and forces her to stare at her - Dana, stop - Scully closes her eyes breathing through her mouth and looks at her again a little dismayed - I’m sorry Monica, I’m sorry -. Monica frowns and walk with her to the bed taking a sit next to her - What did he said? - she shakes her head trying not to cry - He has my son, I failed him again . her voice breaks and she can’t keep talking, Monica surround her with one arm while she rests her head on her shoulder - Trying to protect my daughter who isn’t born yet, I neglect the son I left. I am a poor mother, Monica. I don’t know why I keep trying, I haven’t managed to protect any of my children - tears stream down her cheeks and Monica caresses her arm trying to reassure her - You can fight against evil itself, not alone. We will find him, I know we will - 

 

Both woman remain sitting together until the door opens and Mulder runs inside followed by Doggett. Scully stands and Mulder runs towards her embracing her in a tight hug, when he pulls away bends a little to look directly into her eyes - What did he say, Scully? - she shakes her head frowning - I failed again, Mulder. He has our son, that was his plan all the time - he hugs her again feeling anger, that bastard really knows how to play, he is always ahead of them, he is always playing dirty, he soothes her caressing her hair - We will find him Scully, we will -

 

A knock at the door startles them, Mulder pulls away from her and takes out his gun, Doggett does the same, Monica walks to the other room taking Scully with her, the little girl is still asleep. John stands behind the door with his gun ready to shoot, Mulder looks through the window and opens the door pulling down his gun - What are you doing here, Walter? How did you find us? - Doggett keeps pointing at him doubting of him, Skinner looks at them with a frown - What the hell is going on? Why am I suddenly out of the investigation? Put the gun down John - Mulder nods and John pulls the gun away walking to the other room while Mulder speaks with him. 

 

Scully looks at John with eyes full of fear - Why did you leave him alone with him? - John shakes his head and Scully tries to walk next to Mulder but Monica stop her - Let them talk Dana, Mulder knows what he's doing - he sighs and takes a sit feeling helplessly.

 

-How did you find us? - Mulder asks taking a defensive position, Skinner sighs knowing how paranoid Mulder can be - I went to your house and saw you and John leaving, so I followed you - Mulder frowns - I have been looking for you for days, I have news - Mulder remains quiet waiting for him to talk - He found William, I got an anonymous call, he took the boy and killed his parents - 

 

Mulder feels the floor disappear under his feet and he has to take a sit on the bed. The story is repeating again, the smoking man is hunting them again, screwing their lives once again. Skinner looks at him with understanding, feeling sorry for him. He has to help them, again. It's an obligation. - I'm here to help, Mulder - Skinner says putting his hand on Mulder’s shoulder - And I know how to reach him - 

 

Scully can’t wait any longer and walks to see Mulder and Skinner - What the hell is going on here? - she says surprising both men. Mulder swallows and Skinner opens his mouth in disbelief, she covers her belly with her hand following his gaze - What do you want, Walter? - she says with determination, he tries to talk but Mulder stops him talking first - Scully, let me handle this, go back inside - she crosses her arms over her chest raising her right eyebrow - I won’t do that, Mulder. I’m tired of this situation, I wanna go home now and get over with this. And I need Walter to tell me what’s he doing here -

 

Mulder clenches his teeth knowing there's nothing she can't do to make her change her mind. They wait for Skinner to talk, but he isn't sure about what to tell her. The news might be too much for her in her state, so he avoids the news about William's foster parents and just tells her about what he's there - I followed Mulder and Doggett from your house, I've been looking for you for days, I got an anonymous call, they said Spender has your son - 

 

Scully nods looking at Mulder, he avoids her gaze and looks to Skinner again - Do you know where he is? - Skinner is going to answer but she stops him - No, he doesn't, but I do - both me look at her with surprise. Mulder walks to her and take her hand walking with her outside, she tries to let go his hand but he doesn't allow it - Mulder stop, what are you doing? - she says managing to escape his hold

 

He turns to her with evident distress on his face - You know they are listening, why you couldn't wait inside? - she frowns not believing what he's saying, he's scared that's sure, but they agreed to work as a team - Mulder, I'm tired of being the victim, I need to find our son - he walks a step closer to her and puts his hand palming her belly - And what about our daughter, Scully? - she sighs feeling the baby kick under his touch, she rests her face on his chest and he holds her tight. They're freaking out, they really are, and it's affecting them in ways they can't prevent.

 

She pulls away and look deep into his eyes - Mulder, what’s going on? - he frowns and she insists - Mulder, what did Skinner say? I know he said something else, I wanna know what it is - Mulder swallows and shakes his head - Scully, I don’t want you to worry more that you already are - Scully frowns and breathes faster - Mulder, please - he puts his hands on her waist and rests his forehead on hers - William’s parents are death -. She gasps pressing her hands on his chest - Oh my god - she says with shaking voice. He kisses her forehead closing his eyes feeling tears burning against his eyelids - I’m sorry, honey, I’m so sorry - she holds him closer and clings to him soaking his shirt, he kiss her head repeatedly feeling his own tears. The darkness is back, the smoking man is hunting them again. They have to fight back, they have to win this time.


	12. He did

A week later they're back home and they a have a team force next to them. Doggett, Reyes, Skinner and some other FBI agents helping them. They will find him and they will find the truth, and he will regret it.

 

Today Scully is visiting her mom, she followed all the precautions so the smoking man doesn't know where she lives. Maggie is happy to see her daughter again. Of course she's worried, but if there's something she had learn after all these years, is that she can't argue with her daughter about her life choices, she doesn't wanna lose her again. Not when she's giving her a granddaughter. - How are you feeling sweetie? - she asks while watching her caress her belly, Scully smiles looking up to her mom - I'm fine, after all that have happened, I'm  incredibly fine - 

 

And she looks fine, she's glowing, her visible freckles make her look younger, her long hair is shiny and her belly is definitely big now - Just take care Dana, that's all I’ll tell you - Scully nods appreciating her mother's understanding, she knows her well, she must be struggling inside, feeling her blood boiling inside her veins, but she's making a big effort to keep her daughter close and Scully smiles warmly - I will mom, I want this baby to be safe, that's why we have to do this last thing, to make sure our future is safe - Maggie nods taking her daughter hand inside hers - I'm here if you need anything, alright? - she nods knowing she has to fight now, even when it's dangerous, she has to do it for her family.

 

There's a ring at the door and Maggie goes to attend it, a happy greeting indicates Scully is time to go, she's already standing when they walk to the living room, but is not the person she was expecting to be, she gasps and opens her mouth in surprise - Oh my god, Bill! What are you doing here? - 

 

He looks at her smiling and goes to hug her - Is that your way to say hi to your older brother? - she half smiles hugging him too, feeling happy to see him but at the same time feeling strange inside his arms  He pulls her away to see her better - Look at you, mom told me about your pregnancy, but it's real now that I'm in front of you - she smiles awkwardly looking to her mom.

 

There's a second knock at the door and she doesn't know if is grateful or worried about Mulder’s arrival. Maggie opens the doctor and Scully remains quiet facing her brother, he stays still knowing who's coming. Mulder stops behind him when he sees it and his smile fades, Bill turns around and offers him a hand to shake - Mulder, how are you? - 

 

Mulder clears his throat and nods - I'm good, how are you Bill? -. Scully stares at them raising her eyebrows, she can't believe they are actually having a small talk. After a minute of proper meeting conversation, Scully moves towards Mulder ready to go.

 

Maggie looks at her frowning - Are you guys leaving now? - Scully nods putting one hand in her back - Yes mom, we really have to go - 

 

Bill looks at her with questioning eyes - Why so soon? I have just arrived -. Scully looks at him and sighs - I'm sorry Bill, we have things to do… it was good to see you - He squints his eyes suspiciously - It's everything okay? -. She looks up to Mulder and back to his brother, he senses something is wrong and looks at Mulder with hate - If you're putting my sister I'm danger again… - he says threatening him

 

-Bill! - Scully says as a warning, he doesn't listen to her and gives a step closer to Mulder - I won't tolerate more bullshit coming from you - he says very close to Mulder’s face. He doesn't move, he's actually not scare of Scully's brother, not with all the terrible things they are actually facing. 

 

Scully looks at her mom clenching her teeth and see her expression is almost calm, so she looks back to her brother and holds Mulder bicep - Drop it Bill, we're leaving - she says forcing Mulder to give a step away from Bill. 

 

Bill's lips curve in a sarcastic smile and huffs a laugh - Why is Dana always defending you? You can't do it yourself? - Scully loses her patient and stands between both man looking to her brother with furious determination - I had enough, stay away from us, I'm so sorry for you Bill, you will never change - she moves Mulder and walk with him towards the door - Bye, mom - she says and leaves the house. 

 

Mulder remains quiet while they walk to the car just looking at her expression, she's doing everything she can, not to cry, her fist is closed digging her nails inside her hand, he squeezes her hand and she sighs avoiding his gaze. He opens the door of the car for her and then walks around getting in. They remain silent inside the car for a few seconds, she caresses her belly looking down, he puts his hand on top of hers calling her attention. She turns her eyes to him with a trembling jaw, she leans forward and kisses her forehead - I'm sorry honey - 

 

She shakes her head and holds his hand under hers to make his feel the baby, he smiles warmly - Thank you for remain quiet there, I know you really wanted to hit him, I felt your stiff arm - he nods  and says nothing, turning instead to start the engine and drive home. She looks away through the window, her hands never leaving her belly, she thinks about her life, about her family, about how Mulder is the only one who has always been there for her, no matter what. She turns to look at him and smiles, he catches her smiling and frowns with a hint of a smile too - Why are you smiling? - 

 

She reaches for his hand and squeeze it - I think Bill hates you more now - she says giggling, he grins nodding - I love you, Mulder - he huffs a laugh and shakes his head, then take her hand to his lips and kiss it

  
  


When they arrive home everybody is there, Skinner, Doggett and Reyes. Scully opens her eyes feeling her heartbeat increase - Have you find anything? - she asks almost yelling. Skinner looks down and then to John, he clears his throat looking to the couple - I think I found William, but it’s just a lead -

 

Scully nods frowning - Ok, then why the faces? - she says looking at them, Monica holds Doggett’s arm and is her who speaks slowly - Because he’s at the Washington memorial, and in critical condition -

 

Scully stumbles back and Mulder holds her, she supports herself in his arms breathing raggedly, he helps her sit on the couch and the group moves to the dining room giving them space, she holds her belly with one hand - Oh my God Mulder, we need go to see that boy - he nods caressing her back - What if is really him? - she asks him looking up. 

 

He swallows feeling a heaviness on his chest - We will have to find out. Are you okay? - she nods squeezing his hand, he stands and walks to the table - Let’s find out if is really him, can you book us a flight? - he says looking to Monica, she nods and starts to type on her laptop, then he looks to Doggett - Have you been able to contact the hospital about the security cameras? - 

 

He nods - Yes, and I have something to show you - they walk to Mulder’s desk and check some video footage. They can see the boy’s hospital room and a man sitting next to his bed, a man they both know. Mulder looks up to John frowning - Who gave you access to this? - John raises his eyebrows and lowers his voice - He did -


	13. Our son

 

John and Monica stay at home to detect any weird moves around them, with Isabella things are more complicated for them, the little girl has many questions and they can stop but being worried about something happening to her. They can’t go home and any place seems to be safe, sot even remote hotels, so they keep running away trying to avoid a ghost.

 

Mulder, Scully and Skinner fly to DC. Scully is nervous, very nervous, she jumps every time Mulder puts his hand on hers, it scares him, he’s never seen her like this, never at this level. She hates planes, but since they started their relationship his company he has always managed to calm her down, he knows this isn’t entirely that, she’s worried about that boy, that boy who maybe is their son. 

 

He crosses his arms behind her back and pulls her to his chest, she sighs closing her eyes - Calm down honey, you're very tense, that's not good for the baby - she nods looking up into his eyes, her pupils shine with sadness so he kisses her forehead - We’ll find out soon, just breathe - she frowns and looks down to her belly caressing it gently, he puts his hand upon hers resting his chin on her forehead - We are gonna be fine -

 

In the hospital Skinner is responsible for letting them pass to see the boy, access is restricted but can’t refuse a high command of the FBI. Scully takes a deep breath before entering the room, Mulder always behind her with his hand on her lower back. Right next to the bed Jeffrey Spender guards the safety of the little one, when he sees them coming in he shakes his head - What took you so long? - he says standing up - I was waiting for you a couple of days ago -

 

Both frown in confusion looking at each other - How did you know we were coming? - Mulder says looking to his half brother. Scully can’t take her eyes off the little boy, he’s pale and skinny, he looks really sick, she puts a hand on her belly while shuddering

 

Jeffrey sees her reaction and ignores Mulder’s question, instead talking to her - He’s better now, he had several blood transfusions, he almost died, but they made sure it didn’t happen - 

 

She looks at him reacting to his words, but her voice comes out weaker than she imagined - What you mean? Who are they? - Mulder takes a step closer to her fearing she might faint. Jeffrey clears his throat looking her up and down - My father and his team - He looks to Mulder trying to know if he should go on, Mulder nods and helps Scully get sit next to the bed. Her hands are shaking but she takes the little boy’s hand inside hers carefully - Carl, the smoking man called me, two of his men bring the boy here, he took almost all his blood, no idea why. I have been trying to reach him, but he knows cover his tracks very well -  Scully sobs and Mulder squeezes his shoulder. Jeffrey looks at them and pronounce his last words before leaving them alone in the room with the boy - He’s your son -

 

Mulder looks down to his boy, he’s dark brown hair, his same bottom lip, his pale skin just like Scully, and feels tear gathering inside his eyes. Scully looks up to him and see him crying, she stands up and turns to hug him tight between sobs. He’s their son, he’s William, there’s no doubt of that, Jeffrey didn’t have to say it, she knew the instant she saw him, she knew since John received the message - What are we gonna do, Mulder? - she whispers near his ear half hiding her face on his neck

 

And he feels his throat close. Seeing his son after almost seven years, after having suffered so much for his absence, after so many fights at night remembering his name through Scully’s tears, listen to her whisper his name between dreams and then wake up screaming hugging herself. His son is in that bed, barely two meters away from him, unconscious, almost on the verge of death, orphan and alone. His son. Their son.

 

Scully looks up into his eyes, his sight is on their son, almost lost, she takes his hand and pulls him closer to the bed, covering his hand with hers and together touching the chest of their little boy. He’s breathing, his heart is beating, and he half smiles crying, she cries too looking at him. How many times she dreamt about this. About them being together again, see his expression and kiss him with happiness. But it’s a whole different story, their happiness isn’t complete. The boy don’t know them, he might even hate them after losing his parents, he might even… die.

 

She leans down and kiss the boy’s forehead, just like she does with Mulder, just like she will with their unborn daughter. Then turns to Mulder with resolution - We have to find that son a bitch and make him pay for his crimes, I have had enough - her anger is evident on her voice and in her eyes. He just nods feeling the same way.

 

They walk outside to find Skinner speaking with Jeffrey - He’s unstoppable, I tried to kill him, I lost count. I tried to protect the boy after Scully gave him to me and I failed too - Scully interrupts them with a sharp voice

 

\- How did you find him before? - Both men turns towards them with surprise, she’s she irascible, her hormones make her hatred grow as well as her resolution to end with that man forever. Mulder is serious behind her, he knows her better than anyone, she is still as determined as she was 15 years ago - We need to find him - she says between her teeth

Jeffrey looks around and covers his lips with the palm of his hand - We need to find another place to talk, he’s watching - Mulder frowns putting his hand in the small of Scully’s back feeling afraid for the first time since they arrived - Scully shouldn’t be here - says Jeffrey looking down to her belly

 

\- He knows where we are, he has chased us wherever we go - she says with an uncontrollably shaky voice - I want this to be over, Mulder - she says turning towards him

 

He tenses his jaw caressing her cheek - And I need both of you to be safe - he puts his other hand on her belly - I'm going to find him Scully, I promise you that -

  
  


When they arrive at the hotel she goes straight to take a shower, the events of the day and her 22 weeks pregnancy have left her exhausted. The three men sit away from her to talk - The last time I saw him was a couple of years ago, it was the last of his threats, a man tried to kill me in the parking lot of the residential unit where I used to live - Skinner looks at the floor while Mulder he walks from one side of the small room to the other - He wanted to find the boy, that's what he always wanted, I made the family move several times, for work. Three times they moved, the last one was a month before they were murdered. I don’t know how he found them - 

 

Scully comes out of the bathroom and a sharp pain in her temple make her gasp. Mulder turns to look at her while she grabs the wall to keep herself from falling to the floor. Mulder runs to her and grabs her by the waist, she moans with pain closing her eyes - Oh God - she says breathing through her mouth, he sits her on the bed carefully while the two other men look at them in confusion.

 

\- She’s been having visions, she thought it was William, but he’s unconscious now - he says holding her closer to him. Jeffrey frowns and Skinner walks closer to them - What can we do? - he says with evident concern. Mulder shakes his head with resignation - Just, wait -

  
  


* * *

 

There’s a heartbeat, two heartbeats, three heartbeats.

 

\- You almost killed him, you are an incompetent - Spender says almost screaming

 

\- The boy's blood is not special, you lied to us - 

 

\- He was never special, but they have the same blood -

 

A woman moan, blue eyes, red hair, a weak heartbeat, two strong ones

 

\- Just save her or you die - he says in a threatening tone

 

\- What about the unborn child? - 

 

\- Nooooooooooooooo! -

 

 

* * *

 

\- Nooo! - she screams coming back and feeling Mulder arms around her and his lips in her forehead - Mulder! - she says with fear

 

\- It’s ok, Scully, I’m here, I’m right here - he lulls her with his calm voice - Just breathe - he says caressing her belly and her back

 

She feels the baby kick under her skin and she tenses again, he pulls her away looking to her eyes and waiting for her to speak - The baby, they want my baby -


	14. A man

\- Scully... Scully, breathe! I’m here, you’re safe - Mulder soothes her with a concerned face. He can’t get use to it, he might never do it. He has seen Scully in pain so many times during their life together, it just gets worse with time.

 

\- They want our baby, Mulder - She says again almost in a sob, her ragged breathing is making everybody nervous

 

The two other men seem lost, just like John and Monica the first time they witnessed. Scully rests her forehead on Mulder’s chest holding her belly with both her hands and her breathing begins to normalize, Mulder caresses her back slowly with clenched teeth.

 

After a while Skinner speaks - Can you please explain what the hell just happened? - 

 

Scully looks up with her eyes closed massaging her temples with her index finger and thumb. Mulder looks at her worried putting both his hands on her belly - How are you feeling? - he says ignoring the world around them

 

She opens her eyes and sighs looking at him - I’m fine - then she turns to Skinner and answers his question - I just had a vision, it’s happening a lot lately -

 

Both men frown but none of them move, so Mulder stands up looking at them - We need a moment alone, we can continue in the morning, it’s late - Jeffrey nods and walks away but Skinner stays and asks one more question 

 

\- Is she gonna be ok? I mean, Is there anything I can do? - Mulder shakes his head putting his hand on the older man’s shoulder

 

\- Thank you Walter, but she’s gonna be fine - Skinner nods looking at Scully and she half smiles with a nod and he walks away. Mulder sits on the bed next to her and hugs her with one arm - Tell me what you saw -

 

She looks forward to the void trying to see again the images in her mind, but the heartbeats were stronger than the voices, she closes her eyes tightly caressing her belly - There was a woman, maybe me, I’m not sure. There were two doctors and the smoking man… They asked him about William saying he was normal, and Spender was mad because they almost killed him. They asked about the baby and the woman screamed No - she looks down frowning and biting her lower lip - I can’t deal with this anymore Mulder, I can’t. What if I’m that woman? What if..? - her voice breaks and she hides her face on his neck

 

He sighs and kisses her crown knowing the end of the sentence, but he won’t allow them to do it, he will protect his family no matter what - I’m here Scully, nothing’s gonna happen, remember some of those haven’t been real, they won’t take you or the baby anywhere - 

 

They manage to sleep four hours before going back to the hospital, the boy is under surveillance but they wanna be there when he wakes up. Scully takes a sit next to the bed holding the little boy’s hand while Mulder talks outside with Jeffrey.

 

\- Is there any reason to think that Spender wants to continue hurting my son or Scully? - Jeffrey looks at him frowning crossing his arms on his chest, he really doesn’t know. All those years ago he hurted him using him as his lab rat, but he has done it with so many others, his own mother, Marita, Scully, it might be just a fascination he has

 

He clears his throat before giving an answer - I really don’t know, he’s fucked up, it’s impossible to know what’s he gonna do next - 

 

Mulder nods knowing it’s the truth, that smoking bastard is a box of unpleasant surprises. Mulder looks ahead and see a man looking at him, but as he realizes he's been observed, turns around in a hurry. Mulder walks behind him with suspicion and the man starts to run crashing against people and stretchers in the hallway.

 

Jeffrey runs behind Mulder after telling the men in the room’s door to take care of Scully and the boy. The unknown man runs downstairs jumping and pushing people, he's younger than both Mulder and Jeffrey but before he can run out of the building, Skinner crash him against a wall breaking his arm. Jeffrey and a security man take the stranger to a room while Mulder take Skinner to the emergency room. 

 

A little after that, Scully goes to find both man with a concerned face - Oh my God Walter! How are you feeling? - 

 

Skinner half smiles while the doctor finish his job - I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me, really - 

 

She sighs and walks outside with Mulder - Mulder, what happened? I was locked in the room, I was so worried - 

 

Mulder puts a hand on her shoulder and leans forward - We held a man, I'm gonna see him now, you stay with Skinner -

 

Before she can protest he walks away from leaving her alone in the hallway.

  
  


Mulder gets closer to the man raising his voice - Tell me where he is and what he wants -

 

The man gives him a sarcastic smile - What makes you think I'm gonna do that? He's a smart man, you can't catch him - 

 

Mulder punch the man in the face with anger almost making him fall from the chair - Tell me where the fuck he is -

 

A voice stop him from hit the man again - Mulder, a word please - he turns around and follows her outside, as soon as he reach her, she looks at him frowning and speaks low - What the hell are you doing, Mulder? -

 

He frowns and crosses his arms on his chest - I'm trying to get some answers Scully - he says trying to remain calm

 

She sighs imitating his posture - I don't see you're succeeding - she says raising her right eyebrow. He shakes his head looking away, she reaches for his arm but he gives a step back - Mulder, I know you're angry, but just think about this for a second, he's watching us, he knows we have his man, you think he will stay in the same place?.. And if he does, this might be a trap - 

 

He sighs and looks towards the man, he hasn't say a word and meanwhile Spender must be walking away as he always does, he looks at her again - So what you think we should do? -

 

She puts her hands in her back pushing her belly slightly forward managing to call his attention to it - Scully, we need answers - he says looking at her belly, she sighs looking down, he tilt her head up with his index finger - I don't wanna play safe again, this is his game, and he cheats to win,we have to do the same - she nods and he kisses her forehead - Stay with William, I have some payback to pay back here - 

 

She walks back to the boy's room to find her son sitting on the edge of the bed, she gasps with surprise while tears thread to fall from her eyes, the little boys hazel eyes look at her with distrust. She moves closer and the boy gets nervous so she stops herself raising her hands - Hi, Jackson, my name is Dana, I'm not gonna hurt you -

 

The boy frowns and looks deep into her eyes - I know who you are -

 

She frowns with confusion feeling a lump in her throat while putting her hands down on her belly

 

\- You’re my mom - 

 


	15. A location

Mulder opens the door while Scully turns to look at him with a smile and tears in her eyes and cheeks, the boy looks at him with curious eyes while sitting close to Scully. Mulder feel tears in his own eyes, the picture overwhelming him, his son next to the love of his life, his family. Scully reaches a hand towards him and he walks the distance between them and hold her hand tightly.

 

Mulder see his eyes reflected in the boy's eyes, exact same color, even same expression. He smiles broadly to him but Jackson gives him a shy nod, Scully squeezes his hand and he looks at her - We were talking about you, Mulder - she says smiling

 

He notices she can't stop smiling, the same smile he has, he swallows and tries to talk normally but feels his mouth dry - Really? What about? - he says without knowing how

 

Scully looks at Jackson and back to Mulder - He knows who we are, Mulder -

 

He can't believe his ears, 'what? how is that possible?’ He looks to the boy and for the first time the boy seems to smile at him - My parents told me I was adopted, but I never saw a picture of you. Until recently, I saw you both in my dreams -

 

Mulder frowns in confusion - When? How? - Scully squeezes his hand again letting him know he’s been a little too much for the boy right now, he clears his throat and speaks again - I’m sorry, I… I wanted to meet you so badly. I’m so sorry about everything -

 

The boy nods and tears leave his eyes rolling down his cheeks - Can I… Where will I live now? - he says with fear in his eyes, Scully frowns feeling her own tear rolling down her face

 

\- We’ll do everything we can to protect you… and take you with us… if you want to - Scully looks up looking at Mulder with surprise, he frowns knowing his words were a little too shaky for his own taste - I’m sorry - he says to her

 

She shakes her head smiling and looks back to her son - We’ll love to take you with us -

 

The boy nods and cleans his tears with the back of his hand - I don’t wanna be here, can we leave? -

 

Mulder leans forward and ruffles the boy's hair with his hand - I'll see what I can do so we can leave as soon as possible, for now rest, I'll go out and talk to Dana for a few minutes, ok? -

 

The little boy agrees and Scully kisses him on the forehead before leaving the room with Mulder, as soon as they are outside she speaks - What’s the matter, Mulder? -

 

He sighs and puts his hands on her shoulders leaning closer to her, his breathing almost touching the skin of her face - You are in danger here, Scully - she frowns but he keeps talking before she can interrupt him - That man talked, not much but enough, and John also confirmed the same. I need to get you out of here right now -

 

She shakes her head - What about Jackson? What about you? Where will I go? I can’t leave you, not now -

 

He stops her putting his hands on her face - Scully, listen to me. I won’t lose you or this baby. You have to go -

 

She swallows and caresses her now very visible pregnant belly - Why? You are not telling me why? -

 

He looks away putting his hands on his hips and clenching his teeth, she can see he’s struggling to tell her - Mulder? What is it? - he shakes his head looking down - Mulder! What the fuck is going on? -

 

He sighs and looks at her - He’s coming for you Scully, only you. That man said... That man said he is in love with you, obsessed actually -

 

Scully frowns with visible surprise - Mulder, you don’t believe that - she says remembering her vision and knowing it’s true, but she can’t tell him that, she just can’t - and who cares if he is anyway? I don’t -

 

Mulder walks from one side to the other with impatience - I care - he says stopping abruptly startling her - I wanna kill him. He kill our son’s foster parents, he tried to kill him and now what? I won’t let him reach you Scully, he knows nothing about love, he’s the worst man I know -

 

She gives a step forward holding his hand - Mulder - he looks down to her with a sigh

 

\- I’m sorry - he says in a whisper

 

She puts her hand on his cheek and gives him a smile - Don’t be sorry, I’m feeling the same, but we can’t let him get to us, we need to remain calm, for both our children - he nods, one hand gently caressing her belly - You go and find him, I will stay here with Jackson and all the protection you want, call John and go with him, you’re gonna need backup. Skinner’s arm will not let him help you now -

 

He nods, Jeffrey and other agents can take care of them while he looks for Spender, but they must act now before he can escape - Alright, but if there is any sign of danger, however small, you both leave, I'll take care of that -

 

He walks away while Scully walks inside again. Skinner has everything ready to leave the hospital with the man in custody and a couple more of agents, the reinforcements will meet on the way to the indicated location. According to the man's coordinates, John managed to locate a compound outside a small town in North Carolina that has all the necessary specifications to go unnoticed. The place has been monitored by John from a satellite and there has been no movement nearby, what gives them hope of being able to catch the smoking man.

 

Monica has orders for an escape plan for Scully and her son in case something bad happens. Mulder walks to his family again to say goodbye. Mulder watches them feeling a lump in his throat, his wife and children. He smiles sadly just thinking about it, who would have said that Fox Mulder would form a family, nor would he have guessed it himself.

 

Scully reaches his hand with both hers - We will be waiting for you - she says while trying not to cry - Please come back alive -

 

He takes her by the waist and pulls her towards him to kiss her, they both hate goodbyes, but he can’t leave without doing it, not this time, he can taste her tears that now fall freely down her cheeks. He pulls away and wipe her tears with his thumb - Go now before I regret it - She sighs and takes Jackson’s hand - See ya, buddy - The boy smiles and waves goodbye.

 

* * *

  


Two days later Mulder calls to say the smoking man is nowhere to be found, the man escaped again without a trace

 

\- I told you he’s watching, you really thought he would be that stupid - the man says to Mulder who is madly furious again

 

Mulder stops himself from punch him again - Do you know of more places where he could go? -

 

The man shakes his head - Not exactly, I only worked with him here, I know he goes to Tennessee and Pennsylvania, but I don’t know where exactly -

 

Another agents take the man away under custody while Mulder and Skinner check the surroundings with Doggett’s help by satellite.

 

A whole week investigating and they can’t find anything, he goes back to Scully with empty hands and head down - It’s ok, Mulder. There’s always hope - he holds her resting his forehead on her shoulder - Come on, let’s see your son, he’s so much better now - he pulls away and see her smiling - You are a baby - she says with a chuckle. He kisses her forehead and follows her to the boy’s room

 

His son smiles when he sees him - Hey there Jackson, how are you feeling? - Mulder says wiggling his eyebrows

 

The boy smiles shyly - I’m fine -

 

Mulder looks to Scully raising his eyebrows - I hope that’s a trusty I’m fine, not like yours - she smiles shaking her head and leaning her head on his shoulder - Are you ready to go home with us? -

 

The boy looks at him a little blushed - Yeah - he says a little low making Mulder smile

 

\- Can you scream, buddy? - the boy nods laughing - Just checking -

 

* * *

 

Two days later they are home, the boy looks around with curious eyes, Scully sighs and smiles like a woman in love - I’m a little jealous right now - Mulder whispers behind her making her turn around - How’s our little girl? - he asks touching her belly

 

\- She’s fine, but mommy is a little tired from the trip, my back needs attention - he smiles kissing her forehead

 

\- I will take care of that later, right now, let me take care of the dinner, chinese or pizza? -

 

She chuckles - Such a good chef… pizza please - he nods and goes to the kitchen to call while Scully takes a sit in the living room, Jackson takes a sit next to her - So, what do you think? -

 

The boy raises his eyebrows looking around again - It’s good, looks a bit like my first house, with a lot of land around -

 

Scully sighs caressing her belly after feeling a kick - We will prepare a room for you, wanna go upstairs and choose one? - he nods and runs upstairs while Mulder takes his place next to Scully

\- I guess he’s excited, that’s good - Mulder says putting his arm behind her

 

She nods stretching her back - I can’t believe it Mulder, I’m feeling extremely lucky -

 

He looks at her - Don’t say that is something bad -

 

She sighs - I don’t wanna be a bird of ill omen, but we still don’t know anything about the smoking man or his intentions, I haven’t had more visions and jackson either. Hopefully it's just my paranoia, but something is not right -

 

Jackson comes downstairs with a big smile - I want the last bedroom, the roof is high and then low, it’s cool - Mulder laughs and Scully smiles sweetly

 

\- Good choice, buddy - someone ring the bell and Mulder stands up - Just in time, are you hungry? -

 

* * *

 

A week later, Scully decides to go visit her mother and surprise her, if there is someone who loves William it is her. Mulder decides it's a good idea, while he and John continue the investigation. Scully decides to call a taxi, so her mother won’t know it’s her until she knocks on the door.

 

Mulder says goodbye to both, giving each of them a kiss on the forehead. And an extra one on Scully's belly - you are so cheesy - she says with a smile

 

He leans forward and kiss her lips softly - I see you in the night, send greetings to Mom -

 

\- I'll do it - she says as they get into the taxi and he waves goodbye

 

On their way to her mom’s, Scully realizes they aren’t going the right way, and it's her fault because she has been distracted talking to her son, she looks at the driver through the rear mirror throwing her body to the front to complain - excuse me sir, but this is not the way - the man stops the car and turns suddenly spraying them with a substance that makes them lose consciousness, before everything turns completely black, Scully embraces his son with all her strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this takes so long, but I'm finally getting where I wanna be. As always, sorry about my misspells and all. I hope you are still reading. Xx


	16. Gone

 

Mulder and Doggett are sitting at the dinner table, John is investigating surveillance footage of cameras from the hospital and its surroundings on the day the child was taken to the hospital and the day the mysterious man escaped, Mulder on the other hand is downloading information from the darkweb about secret projects that may be connected to the ones of the smoking man.

 

It's been an hour since Scully and Jackson left, suddenly the house phone rings and he's going to answer - Hello? -

 

\- Hi, Fox, it’s Maggie - says he mother in law at the other end of the phone

 

\- Hi, mom, how’s it going? Is Dana there yet? - he says with half a smile

 

\- Well, they aren’t here yet, that’s why I’m calling - Mulder frowns with concern - How long did she leave the house? I called her cell phone and it goes to voicemail -

 

Mulder tries to remain calm so he can earn some time with Maggie - Oh, she probably went to buy something, I’m sure she’ll be there soon, don’t worry mom -

 

\- Ok, Fox, talk to you later -

 

Mulder hangs up the phone and looks thoughtful, John looks at him intrigued - What happens? -

 

Mulder shakes his head walking to the table and dialing Scully's number from his cell phone - Scully has not gotten to Maggie’s - the call goes to voicemail and he hangs up - And the call goes to voicemail, there’s something wrong -

 

John frowns and stand up taking his jacket from the back of the chair - Then, what are we waiting for? Let’s go find them - Mulder nods and follows him outside 

 

Mulder opens a tracking application from his cell phone while John drives, he must know where Scully was before turning off the cell phone, Doggett goes in the direction of Maggie's house, but Mulder realizes that Scully wasn’t where she was supposed. John changes course in the direction indicated by the app. When they reach the place they both realize that there is a taxi on the side of the road, more closely Mulder realizes that it is the same taxi sign that picked up Scully and Jackson in the house. When Doggett stops the car Mulder already has one foot on the ground and runs to the abandoned car.

 

The car is empty and there are some footsteps in the ground, but none are Scully or Jackson’s. Mulder feels a bitter in the throat and hits the door with his right foot, Doggett registers the trunk of the car and finds a note, Mulder immediately takes it and they both read

 

"I think you're losing your touch, son, you have no idea of my whereabouts, you couldn’t decipher that the only thing I wanted was Scully, and now it's too late, see you around Fox"

 

Mulder wrinkles the note and throws it to the ground with force and hate, he can’t believe Scully and his son disappeared in front of his eyes, how can he be so stupid and blind all the time?

 

There’s suddenly movement in the woods behind them and both men turn around hastily, looking forward and with surprise to the little one. Mulder runs to him and lifts him off the floor hugging him hard - Jackson - he says feeling tears dwelling his eyes - Jackson are you okay? - The little boy holds him tight hiding his face on his neck while nodding - Are you hurt? - he asks again pulling him away from him, the boy shakes his head and hides his face again in his neck

 

Mulder cries feeling a deep pain in his heart, he’s grateful for having the boy inside his arms, but deadly worried about Scully. Doggett tells him to get into the back seat of the car with the child so they can talk while he calls the FBI to investigate the taxi, maybe they can find fingerprints or some other clue.

 

Mulder puts the boy down on the back seat next to him and check his head, he doesn’t have any scratch or wound, he seems perfectly fine. The boy looks at him with tears in his eyes, he hugs him tenderly - I'm so sorry son, I'm really sorry - 

 

The boy looks up to him and finally speaks - they slept us, when I woke up she was no longer there, I was alone in the forest, it scared me and I looked towards the road, but I didn’t want to go with strangers, that's why I hid again, until I heard you and I knew it was you - he says hugging him again

 

Mulder caresses his back and head with tenderness, they drugged them, he can just hope they don’t hurt her or the baby, but where can he look for her, where?

  
  


After what seems like an eternity the forensic team arrives, they inspect the car briefly before towing it and be able to make a detailed examination in the laboratory, at first glance, there is not much that can be useful. The two men and the boy go home, there’s no much they can do right now. 

 

Mulder’s cell phone rings and he can’t find the strength to answer, what can he tell her. Doggett looks at him through the rear view mirror with a hopeless gesture - You want me to answer that? - Mulder shakes his head, he knows it’s his responsibility

 

\- I have to do it, I owe her this at least - John nods and looks ahead again, the boy is falling asleep in his arms, he kisses his forehead before answering the phone - Hi, mom, I’m sorry I didn’t call you before -

 

Maggie feels the sadness in his voice and feels a twinge of agony in her stomach - something bad happened, right? -

 

He sighs and hugs his son closer to his body - Dana disappeared, someone abducted her, Jackson is with me -

 

A sob escapes from Maggie’s lips and reaches Mulder’s ears - I promise that I will find her, nothing bad is going to happen to her or the baby - there’s a moment of silence and Mulder realizes he has made that promise many times before - I would really appreciate it if you could take care of your grandson while I move heaven and earth to find her -

 

Maggie nods as if he could see her and corrects by answering - I'm on my way - and hangs up the phone without saying goodbye

  
  


When they arrive at the house Monica is there with Isabella. the woman can’t believe being facing William, she kneels to greet him with tears in her eyes - Hi Jackson, my name is Monica, I was the one who received you at the time of your birth - the boy half smiles looking a little nervous. She reaches for her daughter to introduce them - This is my daughter Isabella, I hope you can show her your room and maybe work with her while I work with your… with Mulder here - The boy looks at Mulder and he nods, the little girl holds his hand and smiles at him, he half smiles and they run together upstairs

Mulder collapses on the sofa, throwing his head back and covering it with his hands, Monica looks at John sadly and goes to sit next to Mulder on the sofa, he doesn’t flinch when she touches his forearm with his hand - Don’t give up Mulder, we'll find some way to get her back -

 

He throws his body forward with a sigh and stands up, begins to walk from one side of the room to the other in despair - She’s pregnant, if the smoking bastard touches her or the baby, I swear by Scully’s God that I will kill him with my own hands - the other two remains quiet not knowing what to say - I need to see her, I need to know she’s alright, damn it -

 

There’s a knock at the door that startles them, John looks outside by the window and then opens the door, Margaret Scully is outside with red eyes and shaky hands, she looks straight at Mulder showing no interest in the presence of the other two, she walks inside and holds him tight sobbing, he closes his eyes with pain and embraces her softly. Her presence intensifies Scully’s absence, but somehow reduces his pain. She pulls away and looks up to him - I’m sorry Fox, I know you will find her, you always do -

 

He looks down frowning - I failed her again - he says with sorrow

 

She shakes her head whipping her tears away - No, you didn’t. This isn’t over yet… Do you hear me? - He nods with a sigh

 

Tiny steps comes down the stairs and Maggie turns to look, she smiles brightly looking to her grandson - Oh my God - she says covering her mouth with her hand, she turns to Mulder with new tears falling down her cheeks - He’s just like you - He half smiles and nods

 

\- Come here Jackson, there’s someone who wants to meet you -

 

The boy walks to them and smiles sheepishly, Maggie kneels in front of him and speaks - Hi Wil… Jackson. My name is Maggie, I’m Dana’s mom - the boy looks at her frowning and looks down with sadness - What’s the matter, sweetie? - she asks him holding is left hand

 

The boy looks at her with a trembling jaw - I couldn’t save her, she’s gone - 

 

The woman pulls him towards her and hugs him tightly - Don’t say that sweetie, she will come back, very soon - 

 

He looks at her with eyes full of hope - You promise? -

 

Maggie feels the biggest love she ever felt and a warm inside her chest - I promise sweetie -


	17. Strawberry haired girl

She wakes up slowly, her eyelids heavy, her back sore, her mouth dry, she tries to move but her wrists and ankles are bounded to the bed with belts. She opens her eyes and regrets it, the light too strong, the room too white. While her eyes adjust to the light she looks around, it's a medical facility, there's a monitor in her belly, the baby's heartbeat strong, her own strong. 

 

And she remembers, she looks around through the glass window but there's no one outside, her son nowhere near her. She breathes faster and an alarm is triggered on the monitor. 

 

An old man with a doctor's uniform enter the room through one of the doors, she looks at him with anger, he completely ignores her face focusing on the monitor, she loses it - Who the hell are you and where the hell am I? -

 

Before she could ask again, the door opened and a familiar figure came inside. She tries to pull away of her restrain but can't, the smoke of his cigarette surrounds him while his lips draw a smile, she looks at him with disgust while she tilts the upper half of her body forward - What do you want from me, you son of a bitch? -

 

He laughs amused - You certainly haven't change, Dana. To tell you the truth, I think you're stronger and decided now - 

 

The room around her starts to spin and she looks at him with eyes wide open - Don't worry Dana, you're gonna sleep pleasantly -

 

She rests her head in the pillow and closes her eyes - If you hurt my baby… - but she can't go on.

 

Both men leave the room quietly.

 

* * *

 

‘Wake up Dana, you gotta wake up’ says a voice close to her ear, she opens her eyes and the room is completely empty 'You gotta run’ she hears the voice again but no one around

She leaves the bed and goes to open the door on the right 'No, not that one. The one in the left will take you out of here, but be careful’ 

She looks around trying to found the source of the voice ‘You gotta move, I'm not around, just go’

She stops unable to open the left door 'Who are you? Why are you helping me?’ 

There's silent around and she can't decide what to do 'Just go mo..Dana, you're the one who needs help’

She feels a beep inside her ears and the connection is lost ‘Are you there? Wait… Oh god’

She opens the door and walks down the hallway, there's no one around, she turns left and there's another hallway also empty, she walks faster and founds the door out, there's no one outside either.

She goes back inside unable to stop herself, she goes back to the room and opens the door on the right. There's no one around, just two empty hallways, she goes left first, there are three doors, other first one an office, the second one a storage room, and the third one an empty room. She goes back and goes right, there's just two rooms, the first one another medical facility bigger that the one she woke up in, and the second one a white room with medical equipment, there's a woman in the bed, strawberry short hair, white skin, soft freckles in the bridge of her nose, she's just a teenager but tall. Suddenly she opens her eyes with fear and holds Scully's hand tightly 'You gotta go, Dana’

* * *

 

Scully wakes up sweating and looks around, her hands and feet still restrained. She swallows hard while caressing her belly, the baby moves slowly under her touch and she feels like crying. The door opens and the same doctor comes inside - Can you give me some water, please? -

 

The man half looks at her and goes away leaving the door open, a minute later he comes back with a glass of water. He frees her wrists and gives her the glass of water keeping silence.

 

Scully drinks the water avidly and the man leaves the room closing the door behind him. She puts the glass down on the table next to her and caresses her wrists. She thinks about her dream, it was so real, just like her visions. She thinks about the girl, her eyes full of terror, those beautiful blue eyes.

 

The door opens again and Spender comes in - How are you feeling, Dana? -

 

\- How long have I been here? - she asks with notable hate in her voice 

 

He lights a new cigarette with a smile - A week. But don't worry, we are feeding you and your baby, you're gonna be fine - she puts both her hands in her belly protecting it - I won't harm you, I just need a little donation, but we still have time for that. Rest now -

 

She frowns feeling dizzy again - What donation? What are you doing to me? Where… -

 

He leaves the room and walks to the last room, the strawberry haired girl is awake, she looks at him and smiles - How are you feeling, dear? - he asks with what seems an honest smile

 

She nods - I'm fine. When are we leaving this place, dad? - 

 

He smiles taking her hand - Soon. Very soon -

 

She yawns and rest her head in the pillow - I'm tired, good night Dad -

 

He covers her and walks towards the door - Good night, Emily -


End file.
